Luchar por la felicidad
by Lindmie
Summary: La joven de Ginny Wealey tiene pesadillas o ¿tal vez son sueños?. Esta vez el que no debe ser nombrado regresará con muchas sorpresas y problemas para la joven pelirroja, pero esta vez tendra un heroe distinto.
1. ¿Sueños o pesadillas?

Luchar por la felicidad 

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y que dejen algún review. Solo quiero advertir que los personajes son de la autora J K Rowling. Fic sobre mi pareja favorita D/G y un poco de G/T. Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 1: ¿SUEÑOS O PESADILLAS?

Silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración débil de una pequeña pelirroja. La muchacha que yacía en el suelo empezó a despertarse, mostrando unos hermosos ojos de color zafiro que observaban la inmensa sala oscura con miedo.

¿Dónde estoy? –

Tranquila mi pequeña, estas a salvo.... de momento –

La pelirroja reconoció la voz, pero no podía creerlo, esa voz, esa voz, era imposible...

Sí pequeña, soy yo –

El muchacho que miraba divertido a su presa y víctima se echó ha reír, una risa fría como el hielo. Ella, al escuchar su risa se estremeció, tenía miedo. Él se dio cuenta, fijo sus fríos ojos rojos en los azueles claros de la joven.

No tienes que tener miedo, te dije que no te haría nada malo. Soy tu amigo – Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro – Aunque, para ser tan joven no estas nada mal. Es más, si tuvieras un par de años más...-

La pelirroja aterrada por las palabras pronunciadas por el chico y por su mirada maliciosa intentó levantarse, pero se sentía débil y muy cansada, por lo cual se cayo al suelo.

No podrás huir de mi pequeña, estas cada vez te estas debilitando más, pronto perderás el conocimiento – y como si sus palabras fueran un hechizo, la joven pelirroja fue perdiendo el conocimiento, su ultima imagen fue esos fríos rojos ojos. Al desmayarse, el muchacho se acerco, se agacho a su lado y contemplo su hermoso y pálido rostro "que hermosa esta cuando duerme, lastima que tenga que acabar así. Lo que más me atrajo de ella fue su inocencia, ese toque angelical y dulce que él nunca había descubierto en nadie". Pero ella tenía que sacrificarse, él debía volver a la vida. "Pero antes de que abandones este mundo quiero robarte algo que pueda ser eterno y poder saborear". Se acerco lentamente al rostro de la pelirroja, donde podía sentir su aliento en las frías mejillas. Lentamente le acaricio el pelo con una mano y con la otra alzó su cabeza y la beso. Fue un beso dulce, sin profundizar, pero pudo saborear la suave textura de los labios de la joven que estaba entre sus brazos, y el sabor de estes, un sabor a vanilla delicioso, exquisito. "Simplemente perfecta. Adiós mi pequeña Ginny".

¡¡Ginny, dormilona, despierta ya!! –

La más pequeña de los Weasley se despertó muy agitada. Sentada en la cama, su cuerpo estaba entumecido con un sudor frió por todo el cuerpo y su respiración era entrecortada. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos asustado y pudo ver como su amiga la miraba con preocupación.

Ginny, ¿Estas bien?, pareces muy agitada. ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?-

Buenos días Hermi. Solo era una pesadilla, no pasa nada, estoy bien- hizo una sonrisa forzosa para que su amiga no se preocupara, pero el tono de su voz no era muy convincente. Hermione Granger la miraba con una cara seria y de preocupación mezclada.

As vuelto a soñar con él, ¿verdad?- No parecía una pregunta, sino que más bien parecía una afirmación.

Si, pero no pasa nada, estoy bien. Me voy a duchar, bajamos al gran comedor, nos tomamos un buen desayuno y estaré perfecta- esta vez sonó más convincente por lo cual la morena no insistió.

Entró en el baño, se duchó y luego se arregló delante del espejo. Su reflejo mostraba a una joven convirtiéndose en mujer, una pelirroja de hermosas facciones, curvas perfectas con unas piernas largas perfectas. Definitivamente, la pequeña e inocente Ginny Weasley se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer.

Ginny, vamos que llegaremos tarde- Hermi la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta para poder bajar a desayunar al comedor.

Ya salgo, un momento- "Siempre que se acerca la época en que ocurrió todo lo de Tom, tengo pesadillas, siempre aparece el mismo sueño.... aunque en cierta manera me alegro de verlo, le hecho de menos. Lo consideré mi amigo, y me traicionó... será mejor que salga...."

Por fin de decidiste a salir, vamos que llegaremos tarde-

Salieron corriendo de la habitación para llegar al gran comedor, allí se sentaron al lado de Harry y Ron.


	2. Preocupaciones y discusiones

Siento no haber escrito antes, pero tenía una semana de exámenes horrible. Pero me he esmerado con el capitulo y espero que os guste el tamaño de este capítulo. También quería agradeceros los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y espero que continuéis mandándolos. Ahora espero que disfrutéis del segundo capítulo y prometo no tardar tanto con la continuación. ( - ).

**Preocupaciones y discusiones:**

Buenos días – saludaron alegremente las chicas.

Bru....ños...dí....añ... - el saludo del pelirrojo con pecas, Ronald Weasley, con la boca llena de comida.

Ron, no hables con al boca llena – le regañó Hermione.

Buenos días- su voz se escuchaba apagada, distante y algo somnolienta. Todos se giraron para mirar a su amigo, donde encontraron a un joven muchacho de hermoso ojos esmeraldas, pero que en este momento estaban inundados de sueño y fatiga. Su rostro mostraba cansancio como si no hubiera dormido durante una semana, y su pelo, habitualmente desordenado con rebeldía, estaba peor, si eso era posible.

La dos chicas, que hasta ahora no se habían percatado del estado de su amigo, se preocuparon, pues esa imagen era sinónimo de problemas.

¿Qué te ocurre Harry? – Hermione preguntaba con angustia.

No he pasado buena noche - contestó en un susurro.

Cuando he despertado esta mañana estaba gritando cosas sin sentido y se revolvía debajo de las sabanas empapadas en sudor frío – la explicación de Ron, con la voz realmente seria, dejó sorprendido a todo el mundo.

- No tan sólo fue una pesadilla, sino que... también me dolió la cicatriz,... y mucho – dijo Harry.

Pero, ¿no es normal que te duela?... quiero decir, ahora que ha vuelto y estáis más unidos que antes es normal que te duela la cicatriz - delante la cara de incertidumbre de sus amigos, Hermy se encogió de hombros.

No lo se, ... esta vez me a parecido distinto a las demás. Era como si estuviera más contento que nunca, pero sentía algo de rencor... creo que planea algo, pero no se que puede ser –

Deberíamos advertir a Dumbledore – reclamó la morena. Pero esa idea no le gustó al joven somnoliento. Mientras el pelirrojo y su hermana escuchaban atentamente la conversación, Hermione pensaba en que debían hacer, Harry no estaba seguro de avisar al director. Des de la muerte de Sirius y después de que el director le revelará toda la verdad se distanció de él. Ahora ya no tenía tanta confianza en aquel anciano como antes.

Tal vez luego, ahora habrá que ir a clase – la morena reclamó la atención de todos para sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

Es verdad, ¿qué clase nos toca? - preguntó el Ron.

Tú y Harry tenéis futurología – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, aun no entendía como sus amigos no habían dejado todavía aquella clase - y yo, runa antiguas – sus ojos ahora brillaron con ilusión.

Y tú, Ginny, ¿Qué clase te toca? – La colorina que hasta ahora escuchaba atentamente, aunque no participase en la conversación, reaccionó.

Transfiguración con Ravenclaw- respuesta que contesto con desgano. Aunque a alguien le interesó...

Por cierto, ¿como esta Luna? ... hace tiempo que no la veo – trataba de disimular el tono de voz, pero este le traicionó provocando una sonrisa a todos.

Ella está bien, pero no se porque lo preguntas. El otro día os vi pasear por el jardín...- este comentario provoco que el chico se le empezara a subir los colores.

Solo hablábamos .... sobre el nuevo curso... ya sabes...- su sonrojamiento iba en aumento.

Claro... – la ironía de la pelirroja era palpable. Aunque una figura detrás de la pequeña Weasley interrumpió la interesante conversación entre los chicos, haciendo enrojecer a más no poder al joven y a las chicas intentando no reír a carcajada suelta.

Buenos días chicos, ¿Ginny ya estás? – delante de los cuatro chicos se encontraba una rubia con unos ojos azules preciosos muy abiertos, con su típica cara soñadora. Luna Lovegood saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa y los ojos fijamente en el sonrojado y acalorado chico.

Sí, ya nos podemos ir. Nos vemos en la hora de comer chicos. Disfrutad de las clases ...- se despidió la pelirroja y luego se fue junto a la rubia, que de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo a cierto chico Gryffindor. Una vez en los largos pasillos que llevaban a las dos chicas a la fascinante clase de Transfiguración.

Ginny... ¿qué le pasaba a Harry? Tenía una cara horrible- interrogó la rubia.

Ha pasado mala noche. Ha soñado con To... ya sabes quien, y le ha dolido mucho la cicatriz- cuando acabo la frase, Luna tenía una cara de preocupación que la sorprendió. Las dos pararon en medio del pasillo y se arrinconaron para no llamar la atención y ser escuchadas.

Ya ha hablado con Dumbledore? –

No. Creo que desde la muerte de Sirius, y la conversación que tuvieron después hicieron que Harry se distanciara de él e incluso, creo que ... ya no le tiene tanta confianza y es más reservado con él – esas palabras desconcertaron a la joven Lovegood.

Creo que deberíamos convencerlo para que vaya a hablar con el director- sentenció la rubia.

Yo también lo creo. Pero me pregunto de que hablaron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry no ha dicho nada de eso a nadie- pensó en voz alta la pelirroja. Esas palabras provocaron a Luna una sonrisa cómplice ya que Harry, cuando estaba triste, se desahogaba con ella y le contaba todo. Aunque la conversación quedó sellada por una extraña sensación.

¿No tienes la sensación de que falta algo o que algo esta mal? – preguntó con curiosidad, pensando.

Si, si no corremos llegaremos tarde a clase de Transfiguración y McGonagall nos bajará puntos- le contestó tan tranquila que su amiga se sorprendió, pero reaccionó pronto y empezó a correr junto a la rubia. Corrieron, hasta que en una esquina chocaron con alguien. La joven rubia chocó con un moreno de ojos azulados y una carita adorable de niño bueno, escondida claro esta, por una sonrisa cínica. Los dos cayeron sentados mirándose el uno al otro, pero la caída que causó más impacto fue la de la joven pelirroja. Ginny cuando choco con el joven rubio, fue directamente al suelo, pero en un intento desesperado por no hacerse daño, cogió la túnica del chico, este perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de la chica, con una cercanía un poco, bastante, comprometedora. La imagen de Ginny Weasley tumbada en el suelo con Draco Malfoy encima de ella, los dos estaban en una situación comprometida y digna de una fotografía. A su lado, Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabini estaban mirándose aun sin reaccionar. La pelirroja y el rubio seguían en su estupor, mirándose a los ojos, sin llegar ha hacer algún movimiento ni reacción alguna por la poca separación de sus cuerpos. Solo cuando Blaise y Luna carraspearon a la vez los dos recuperaron la cordura. Ginny Weasley empujo bruscamente hacia atrás a Draco Malfoy mientras este refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Estúpida Weasley, mira por donde vas – reclamó el rubio mientras se sacudía su lujosa túnica de un inexistente polvo. Esas palabras hicieron un efecto muy negativo en la colorina. Poco a poco se empezó a enrojecer de ira.

Eres tú que tienes que mirar por donde vas, Malfoy – lo reclamó con voz alta, agresiva y marcando desprecio en su apellido.

Mira pobretona, yo no me choco con nadie. Es la gente que choca conmigo – le explicó con tono de superioridad.

Sí, claro - el tono sarcástico era notable. Eso molestó al chico.

¿qué pasa Weasley?, ¿es que la pobreza te afecta a la cabeza? – le preguntó.

¡Cállate idiota! - le espetó.

A mi nadie me da ordenes – le presumió.

No claro. Nadie excepto tu maldito padre o Voldemort. No es así maldito mortífago – definitivamente los dos estaban fuera de sus casillas, pues toda la frase fue escupida con rabia y desprecio. La reacción del joven Slytherin fue realmente mala, muy mala. Agarró con una mano el cuello de la pelirroja y con la otra su mano acorralándola en la pared. En ese momento los dos amigos que se habían quedado embobados mirando la discusión reaccionaron, corrieron hacia ellos antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera alguna locura. Mientras Ginny Weasley le miraba con cara asustada.

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Me escuchaste?, ¡nunca! Porqué te puede ir muy mal ... – esa frase estaba llena de ira contenida por estrangularla, aunque ella como buena Gryffindor, no cedió.

¿Es una amenaza? – le desafió la pelirroja. Entonces Blaise Zabini separó a Malfoy de Ginny, con dificultad pues este estaba colérico y miraba a la pelirroja con ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo.

- deberías iros, las dos... ya llegáis tarde a clase... es mejor que os vayáis ya...- la advertencia salía de su boca con cierta dificultad ya que el musculoso rubio no paraba quieto. Luna asintió y cogiendo del brazo a la estática pelirroja se fueron corriendo, huyendo de dos Slytherin con ganas de venganza por las palabras dichas. No fueron a clase, sino a pasear por el jardín, la pelirroja necesitaba aire "demasiados problemas en un día" pensaba.


	3. Confesiones

**:Confesiones:**

Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas bajo un árbol mientras una delicada pero fría brisa les acariciaba. Ninguna de las dos no salía de la impresión por lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras, en otra clase, dos chicos: uno moreno con ojos verdes esmeralda y el otro, pelirrojo con ojos azules zafirazos. Los dos parecían muy concentrados delante la bola de cristal, pero en realidad, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Solo fueron interrumpidos por la profesora, pero pronto se libraron de ella, con una predicción de muerte por una gallina loca. Al cabo de un rato Ronald intentó que su amigo le contara la verdad.

Harry, en el desayuno no has sido totalmente sincero. No le dijiste todo a Ginny ni a Hermione... ¿Por qué? Hay algo que sabes y nos lo estas ocultando - le inquirió Ron en un susurro para no llamar la atención de la maestra y tener otra predicción de muerte más estúpida, si es eso posible. Harry se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que su amigo lo conociera tan bien. Por una parte se alegró, pero por otra, no sabía como decirle todo lo que había visto en sus pesadillas, sin que el pelirrojo tuviera un ataque de nervios o de repente se pusiera histérico. Tampoco quería preocupar a sus amigas, pero la amistad hacia su compañero lo venció y no tardó en confesar.

Es verdad... tuve una visión en el que aparecía Voldemort - ante estas palabras su amigo se estremeció, pero Harry continuó haciendo caso omiso. – Él estaba con sus mortífago y murmuraban planes de ataques contra el ministerio. Pero de pronto Voldemort ordena a todo el mundo que se vaya excepto unos cinco encapuchados con mascaras... Entonces empezaron a hablar en murmullos, más flojo que antes y tan solo pude escuchar... - en ese momento a Harry Potter se le quebró la voz. Con su silencio, la tensión que sufrían los dos conversantes era enorme. Ron empezaba a impacientarse.

¿Qué dijeron? - pregunto ansioso.

Sólo escuche el nombre de... Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley... entonces Voldemort sonrió. Parecía muy feliz con un poco de rencor, pero muy feliz. Desde su sonrisa me empezó a doler mucho la cicatriz... y me despertaste – su susurro dejó paralizado a Ron. Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana y el de su mejor amiga empezó a ponerse pálido y no sabía como reaccionar "debo ir a buscar a Ginny... y Hermione, ¿estará bien? Debo ir con ella...".

Ron, tranquilo. Ellas están en Hogwarts, no les puede pasar nada – eso fue un intento de calmar al pelirrojo.

Harry, debemos vigilarlas noche y día. No las podemos dejar solas. No deben abandonar el castillo...- su amigo continuaba despotricando medidas de seguridad para las dos chicas.

¡Ron para ya! – exclamó en voz demasiado alta. Toda la clase se volteó para ver a los dos muchachos, pero estos hicieron caso omiso de sus malas miradas. Entonces continuaron su conversación otra vez en susurros.

Ron ellas están bien. Tranquilízate... le podemos explicar a Hermione para que tenga cuidado y también para vigilar a Ginny – esa idea causó una reacción positiva en Ron. Se empezó a calmar.

Esta bien. A la hora del almuerzo le contamos todo a Hermione. Pero a Ginny mejor no decirle nada, ya tuvo suficiente en su primer año con el diario... ese raro – le comentó. De repente sonó la campana de fin de clase.

Haced los deberes chicos – reclamó la profesora con el sonido de fondo de los estudiantes corriendo hacia su próxima clase.

Harry y Ron se dirigían a la siguiente clase, pociones, su asignatura que menos les gustaba. En medio del transcurso para llegar a las mazmorras se encontraron con Hermione.

Hola chicos, ¿cómo os ha ido adivinación? – preguntó con un deje en la voz de ironía a modo de saludo.

Bien, supongo – le respondió con vagues Harry.

Hermi... ¿te ha ocurrido algo extraño? – se aventuro a preguntar Ron, mientras iban caminando a las mazmorras.

No, ¿por qué? – miró a sus amigos, pero estos desviaron la mirada. Con ese simple gesto se dio cuenta, sus amigos le estaban ocultando algo.

Esta bien, contármelo. ¿qué sucede? – inquirió con decisión.

Es sobre el sueño que tuve... – empezó Harry, pero la cara de reproche que puso Ron, lo hizo callar. Hermione empezaba a impacientarse.

Continúa Harry. Quiero saber que ocurre – exclamó fastidiada.

Ron, le incumbe a ella, deberíamos decírselo – se disculpó Harry al pelirrojo. En ese momento Hermi ya tenia el ceño fruncido.

Vale, de acuerdo – aceptó de mala gana el pelirrojo.

Pues veras, Hermi... cuando tuve el sueño, Voldemort te nombraba a ti... y a Ginny- lo dijo con calma, intentando asustar lo menos posible a la joven. Ella se paró y empezó a palidecer "porqué me nombró, acaso quiere atraparme para atraer a Harry hacia él... pero como podría hacerlo... y Ginny. ¡Oh Dios Ginny!".

Ginny... - susurró la joven.

Tranquila Hermi, estamos en Hogwarts no puede pasar nada – intentó tranquilizarla Harry. Pero fue en vano, la chica, lo primero que consiguió pensar fue...

¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore! – Esa exclamación fue la causa de la mala cara que puso Harry. Acto que se dieron cuenta sus amigos, que pusieron peor cara que él.

Harry, por favor, esto es grave. Le podría ocurrir algo a Ginny... o a mí, incluso a Ron le podría pasar algo – lo último lo dijo firmemente.

Esta bien – accedió de mala gana – Vamos.

El trío corrió hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, pero cual fue su sorpresa, no sabían la contraseña. Los tres se quedaron delante de la estatua mirándola con determinación, queriendo abrirla con la mirada. De repente, se escucharon dos personas hablando.

¿Estas seguro Albus?, deberíamos hacer algo... vigilarlos, ¿tal vez?- inquirió una mujer. Su voz sonaba a la de una anciana, pero estaba teñida de preocupación. Esa voz era de la profesora McGonagall.

Me temo que si Minerva. No podemos hacer nada más que vigilarlos... a todos – la voz calmada y anciana del director se escuchó detrás de la esquina del largo pasillo. Cuando los dos ancianos cruzaron la esquina dieron de bruces contra los tres jóvenes que los miraban sorprendidos por la conversación escuchada.

Potter, Weasley y Granger deberían estar en clase – empezó a regañar la profesora. Pero fue cortada.

Es que tenemos que hablar con el director Dumbledore – empezó a excusarse Hermione.

Pueden hablar con él después de clase. Ahora vayan a clase o me veré obligada a quitarle puntos – les ordenó McGonagall.

Pero es sobre la cicatriz – insistió Harry. En ese momento los dos adultos mostraron interés, en especial Dumbledore ya que la profesora McGonagall se mostraba nerviosa.

Esta bien chicos, entrad en mi despacho y contarme lo que sabéis – les ordenó amablemente el director. Cuando el director dijo la contraseña, entraron y subieron las escaleras. Entonces entró el director, detrás de él los tres jóvenes. Cuando se sentaron todos, Dumbledore inquirió con la mirada serena a Harry para que empezara. Él le explicó todo lo que había soñado y también expuso sus teorías sobre lo que significaban-

Esta bien chicos. Yo me encargaré de todo, no os preocupéis. Pero tened cuidado con lo que hacéis – sus ojos brillaron con suspicacia – Harry, si tienes otro sueño avísame, por favor – le pidió al chico de la cicatriz.

Claro, director – aceptó el chico.

Ahora ya es hora de ir a comer, así que ya pueden retirarse- les ofreció amablemente. Los tres jóvenes se fueron al Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban dos chicas sentadas comiendo, al menos eso aparentaba una de ellas.


	4. Una nueva amistad

Lo siento, lo siento. Se que no tengo excusa, pero es que he estado muy liada con el colegio y la desfilada que estamos montando. Aunque os compensare, lo prometo. Por cierto, gracias tete. Se que eres mi primer review que recibo. Te adoro, al igual que todas las personas que me envían review. No me importan que sean quejas, así aprendo a escribir mejor, o cualquier cosa. Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo nuevo.

**Una nueva amistad:**

Entonces sonó el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase. Las dos chicas se levantaron perezosamente y caminaron para llegar al castillo e ir a clase. Cuando entraron, siguieron el pasillo hasta una bifurcación donde las dos amigas debían separase para llegar a sus distintas aulas. Luna se giró hacia su amiga y le sonrió, esta al ver su sonrisa le devolvió otra forzada.

No te preocupes Ginny, solo a sido un susto... – le intentó animar la rubia, cosa bastante inútil – bueno,... nos vemos en la hora de comer- se despidió.

Entonces la pelirroja se dirigió a su siguiente clase arrastrando los pies. Llegó justo a tiempo, se sentó en la última fila, al lado de una chica de su misma casa, que ni siquiera la conocía. A partir de ese momento, des de que el profesor Bins empezó a explicar la aburrida historia de la Guerra de los Vampiros y los Licántropos, desconectó de la clase para volver a sus pensamientos "antes, en el pasillo... Malfoy me ha llegado a asustar... ¡No Ginny!, no tengo que dejarme intimidar de Malfoy. Aunque, cuando estaba acorralada en la pared, cuando estaba atrapada, le miré a los ojos... y tuve... la sensación... por un segundo... creí ver a... Tom. Los ojos plateados de Malfoy,... por un momento se volvieron rojos... como los de Tom".

¿Te encuentras bien? – una suave voz de mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿eh?- miró a la chica sentada a su lado, ésta la miraba con preocupación – Sí, claro. Solo que la clase es aburrida y me sumergí en mis pensamientos- la pelirroja le sonrió y su compañera le volvió la sonrisa. Mientras Gin observaba detalladamente a la joven de su lado se dio cuenta que ésta era medianamente alta. Su cabello negro que caía en cascada hasta la cintura, perfectamente marcada. Su piel era blanquecina, sin llegar a ser demasiado pálida, le daba una imagen de muñeca de porcelana, de fragilidad. Sus ojos eran negros, resaltando el color carmín de sus hermosos labios.

Señoritas, ¿Están atendiendo?- preguntó el profesor fantasma.

Sí- contestaron las dos a la vez. Se ganaron alguna miradas de reproche, pero no le importaron. Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

Por cierto, me llamo Melissa Spenths, encantada – se presentó la nueva amiga de Ginny.

Mi nombre es Ginvra Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny, así lo hacen mis amigos – se presentó la pelirroja. El resto de la clase se la pasaron platicando, en voz baja, claro.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, salieron las dos chicas y se despidieron. Ginny se dirigió al Gran Comedor esperando encontrar a cierta rubia. La rubia, Luna Lovegood, estaba esperando a la joven Weasley en la puerta, para entrar juntas. Cuando se juntaron, entraron y juntas se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, ubicándose en posición para observar quien entraba en el comedor. Entonces, entro él, Ginny se estremeció por lo ocurrido mientras que Luna hacía una mueca. Por la puerta del Gran Comedor entraba Draco Malfoy acompañado con sus dos gorilas, Craffe y Goile. Al sentarse los tres, la primera reacción del rubio fue mirar la mesa de los leones, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Hasta que su mirada se encontró con una azul zafiro, que le miraba hachón algo de temor y otra azul oscuro, con desprecio. Cuando las vio mostró su mejor cara de ira y asco mezcladas.

La pelirroja al ver su mirada se estremeció, otra vez le recordó los ojos de él, "pero estos son distintos... además, ¿por qué ahora pienso tanto en él?". Durante la comida los ojos grises como el hielo, que amenazaban tempestad le ponían los nerviosa. Ginny Weasley sentía la gris mirada penetrante del dragón de Slytherin, eso la estaba poniendo los nervios de punta "es como si me traspasara con la mirada". No comía, estaba tan incomoda y perturbada que no podía llevarse la comida en la boca. Entonces entraron el trío que fueron directamente a sentarse junto a las dos chicas.

¡Hola chicas! – saludaron el trío a la vez a las dos chicas.

Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione – contesto Luna con notable voz de alegría.

Hola – saludó la pelirroja con voz apagada y perturbada por la mirada penetrante de los ojos de hielo. Los tres chicos recién llegados lo notaron y su preocupación por Ginny aumentó. Para asegurarse que aún todo estaba bien miraron a Luna esperando una respuesta, pero esta evadió las interrogativa miradas corriendo la cara hacia otro lado.

¿Hermana pasa algo?-

No , Ron. Solo estoy cansada- mintió la pelirroja.

Ginny... ¿Has notado algo extraño? – esta vez era Harry.

No, ¿Por qué? – inquirió la Ginny.

Por nada... – Harry intentó cambiar de tema, pero la mirada de Ginny le iba a obligar confesar. Una mirada, penetrante, en la que mostraba más ira, desprecio y rencor de lo normal le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ginny, Malfoy está mirando aquí... parece que tiene sus ojos clavados en ti – un comentario que soltó Hermione con preocupación. Ginny se revolvió incómoda en su asiento mientras bajaba la mirada. En cambio Luna los miró a todos tranquila y soltó sin más.

Lo que pasa es que cuando Ginny y yo íbamos a clase, chocamos con Draco Malfoy y un amigo suyo... Entonces Malfoy provocó a Ginny y ésta... le dijo algo que no le gustó nada... así que Malfoy la acorraló en la pared y la amenazó... hasta que el amigo de Malfoy y yo pudimos separarlos- en acabar la explicación de una muy tranquila Luna, las cara de sus amigos eran ideales para hacer una fotografía. Ginny estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero se podía apreciar el sonrojo de sus facciones. La cara de Hermione era de confusión e incredulidad, igual que la cara de Harry. Pero Ron, cuando empezó a reaccionar del estado de xoc, empezó a enrojecer de ira. Se levantó de golpe, captando las mirada de todos los Gryffindors. Se fue con paso decidido a la mesa Slytherin, donde llegó hasta Draco Malfoy. En ese acto, todo el comedor miraba expectante la escena, mientras Ginny, Hermione y Harry corrían para detener la locura que el pelirrojo estaba apunto de cometer.

Ron cogió a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó de golpe, luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara que tumbó el rubio al suelo. El Slytherin se levantó de golpe y le pego a Ron en la barriga, doblándose éste por el dolor. Empezaron a pelear, hasta que llegó Harry, Hermione y Ginny que intentaron separarlos pero con poco éxito. Así acabaron peleando Draco Malfoy con Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, hasta que llegó la profesora McGonagall con una cara siniestra y detuvo la pelea. Cuando lograron separarlos, los tres estaban jadeantes y Ron seguía amenazando a Malfoy si se volvía a acercar a su hermana.

Potter a la enfermería que se ve muy mal. Malfoy y Weasley me pueden decir que diablos estaban haciendo – le ordenó la profesora enfurecida por el espectáculo dado.

Empezó el idiota Weasley- se quejó el rubio.

Fuiste tú imbécil. Como le vuelvas a hacer algo a Ginny te mato- le amenazó Ron.

Cuide su vocabulario Weasley. Malfoy ¿que le ha hecho usted a la señorita Weasley?- pregunto hastiada la profesora. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y eso era realmente peligroso.

Yo solo la puse en su lugar- le contestó mordaz el rubio.

Es mentira. Tu la amenazaste- le reprochó el pelirrojo con ira.

Porqué ella me provocó- le espeto el rubio. Cada vez la situación estaba peor. La profesora que no perdió detalle de la "conversación" de los dos alumnos ordenó.

¡Malfoy los dos Weasley acompáñenme a mi despacho ya! - una orden directa que nadie se dignó a replicar.


	5. Castigos

Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Es que con el cole, los trabajos y exámenes nunca tengo tiempo. Quiero agradecerte por tus reviews Tete, mi mas fiel seguidor y a todos los demás Rosy, Ginny-ForEver, solamente yo, andromeda black, Luthien, Daniela lupin de black os agradezco a todos que me mandéis reviews, significa mucho para mi ;)

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo y prometo no tardar nada para subir el siguiente, ya que ahora tengo vacaciones.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIÇ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!**

**Castigos:**

Cuando pasó por su lado, el rubio le susurró.

Me las pagaras Weasley, tenlo por seguro – ella se estremeció, pero no le dio demasiada importancia a la amenaza. Ron, Ginny y Malfoy siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta su despacho. Una vez allí les reprendió.

¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido exactamente con ustedes tres?- preguntó la profesora con cara severa. A lo que contestó Malfoy con superioridad y despreció.

Empezó el pobretón Weasley –

Señor Malfoy cuide su vocabulario – protestó la profesora.

No es verdad. Empezó esta asquerosa serpiente. Él amenazó a mi hermana – le contestó Ron.

Señor Weasley haga... – pero fue interrumpida.

Pues dile a tu estúpida hermana que no hable de lo que no le conviene – Malfoy en ese momento miró a Ginny que estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin intención alguna de hablar.

Ella puede decir lo que quiera, estúpido – le espetó el pelirrojo. Con ese comentario los dos chicos empezaron una pelea verbal, ignorando por completo a las dos presencias femeninas en la habitación. Pero la paciencia de la profesora se acabo.

¡Parad vosotros dos! – chilló desesperada. Los dos muchachos cesaron la discusión inmediatamente y dirigieron una mirada desafiante a su superior. Ginny la miró con algo de preocupación sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Se movió incomoda en su asiento por la situación.

Estáis los tres castigados, durante una semana – empezó a hablar más calmada. Todos pusieron cara de fastidio, eso le agrado en cierto modo a la profesora por lo que prosiguió – Señorita Weasley hará el castigo con el señor Malfoy. Los dos limpiarán las mazmorras, la Sala de los Trofeos y todo el tercer piso... y sin magia – cuando acabó de imponer el castigo al rubio y la pelirroja, estos pusieron peor cara de la que ya tenían, si esto era posible – Ah, señor Weasley, usted hará el castigo con Filch, será su ayudante en todas sus tareas después de clase- Ron iba a protestar, como podía hacerle algo así.

¿Y porqué tiene que ir Ginny con este y yo no?- fue su reclamo "cómo podía poner a su pequeña hermana con alguien que estaba de parte del que no debe ser nombrado, después de lo que le dijo Harry"

Porqué si le pongo a usted con el señor Malfoy acabarán en la enfermería. En cambio la señorita Weasley tendrá que hacer el castigo con él... y pobre de vosotros que me entere de alguna pelea más- contestó McGonagall severamente mirando a Ginny y Draco, para después pasar a mirar a Ron – pueden retirarse, esta noche empiezan sus castigos - Se despidió la profesora, aunque una vez cerrada la puerta algo en su interior le dijo que no había hecho lo correcto... " no creo que sea lo más conveniente haberla castigado con Malfoy... podría ocurrir algo... será mejor que avise a alguien para que supervise sus castigos... Severus no podrá. También avisaré a Dumbledore de la pelea".

Los tres salieron arrastrando los pies, se miraron con odio y desprecio, después del duelo de miradas se dirigieron cada uno a sus sala común para hacer los deberes e ir al castigo. Mientras se dirigían a la sala común, Ron se dirigió a su hermana.

Ginny, si Malfoy te hace algo, por muy poco que sea, me lo dices. Que le iré a dar una buena paliza a ese idiota – ese comentario arrancó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

No te preocupes, si hace algo te lo diré - le respondió justo cuando estaban delante del retrato de la dama gorda.

Cuando acabó los deberes se dirigió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar, se encontró con la profesora de adivinación, la loca Trelawney.

Llega justo a tiempo señorita Weasley, tal y como predije – saludó la profesora – oh, debe darme su varita. El señor Malfoy ya ha entrado. Así que, ¡ha comenzar el castigo! – Ginny le entregó la varita. Las dos mujeres entraron, allí estaba Draco Malfoy, apoyado en la pared con un semblante de superioridad y mirada de asco. Aunque por un segundo, al observarlo, llegabas a la conclusión "que guapo esta Malfoy con el pelo despeinado... y con la camisa semiabierta... y sin corbata", pero en seguida se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos.

Bueno chicos, empezad a limpiar los calderos – les recomendó la profesora. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a limpiar, durante media hora solo se escuchaba los bufidos de la profesora aburrida.

Eh, chicos debo hablar con Filch sobre una predicción que he tenido... os dejo solos durante un rato. Portaros bien – diciendo esto se escurrió por la puerta sin dar tiempo a reaccionar los castigados.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que la profesora no estaba, se fue a sentar encima del escritorio de Snape, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Ginny se giró para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Malfoy? – preguntó con impaciencia.

Es obvio, ¿no Weasley?. Yo ya me he cansado de hacer la tarea de los sirvientes – respondió con sus típicos aires de superioridad.

Pues vas a tener que aguantarte, su majestad, y limpiar. Yo no pienso limpiarlo todo sola. -

Entonces tenemos un problema porqué no pienso seguir limpiando. –

Este castigo nos lo han puesto a los dos, así que tenemos que limpiar Tú y yo – le regaño ya impaciente la pelirroja.

Mira Weasley... – pero la queja del chico cesó. De repente toda la luces que iluminaban el castillo se extinguieron. Todo quedó en la más tensa oscuridad, no se veía nada y un silencio horrible lo envolvía todo. Ginny estaba tensa, ya que no le gustaba la oscuridad y un mal presentimiento la estaba invadiendo. Por su parte, Draco también estaba tenso e intranquilo, pero su rostro mostraba la misma impasibilidad de siempre.

Ginny estaba asustada, no sabía el porqué, pero cada vez estaba más asustada. Inconscientemente se acercó a Malfoy y se colocó detrás de él, justo en el momento en que la puerta de las mazmorras se habría de golpe con un sonido seco. Delante de los dos chicos había una figura encapuchada, no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer por la oscuridad. Esta figura se deslizó dentro de la mazmorra y murmuro un hechizo para que su varita se iluminara, dejando ver la figura de una persona joven cubierta por una capa negra que le cubría el rostro. Los dos chicos estaban asustados, no sabían quien era esa persona y no tenían sus varitas, eso sin contar que no había ningún profesor, auque si habían de depende de la profesora Trelawney, era lo mismo que no hubiera profesor.

La persona encapuchada habló, su voz era, pero no podía ser ....


	6. Encuentos

Hola, como prometí no he tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capi. Espero que os guste y me dejéis muchísimos reveiws ;)

**Encuentros:**

Hola chicos, ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto como si su intrusión fuero lo más normal del mundo, cosa que no era.

¿Cómo has entrado?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la pelirroja aterrada detrás del rubio, también aterrado, pero intentando disimilarlo vanamente.

Muchas preguntas que no pienso contestar. Solo vengo a por lo que me interesa y me iré. Pero antes uno de ustedes dos debe acompañarme – ante esa orden, los dos chicos se pusieron tensos y Draco contestó mordaz.

Ninguno de los dos se irá contigo, los profesores llegaran en cualquier momento – intentaba que su tono fuera seguro, pero no estaba seguro ni de las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado.

Me temo que no, antes de que llegue alguien me da tiempo de llevarme a uno de los dos, y el otro si se pone pesado, de matarlo- los dos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos creyendo sus palabras. Draco retrocediendo con Ginny detrás de él agarrándole la camisa, mientras que delante de ellos avanzaba la persona encapuchada con pasos seguros.

No os servirá de nada intentar escapar, no lo lograreis. Que más os da, dejad que coja lo que he venido a buscar y me iré - como repuesta los dos seguían retrocediendo.

Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. El tiempo se acaba y tengo que irme – al acabar de decir estas palabras se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y todas las velas se encendieron de golpe. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los profesores que iban por todos los pasillos y empezaban a bajar hacia las mazmorras.

Grr... por esta vez te libras, pero volveré y vendrás conmigo quieras o no – y se salió de la mazmorra para desaparecer por los pasillos. Entonces, al cabo de unos minutos entraron la profesora McGonagall y el director para ver al joven Malfoy con la piel más pálida de lo normal y su mirada reflejaba miedo, algo inusual. Detrás de él, aun estaba Ginny agarrada a la camisa del chico con una cara de terror.

¿Chicos están bien? - preguntó la profesora. Malfoy fue a contestar cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de él Ginny se deslizaba hacia el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. La agarro por la cintura antes de que se golpeara con el frío suelo y la cargo. Los adultos observaron preocupados, algo grave había ocurrido.

Señor Malfoy haría el favor de llevar la señorita Weasley a la enfermería, pasara la noche ahí – le pidió amablemente el director.

Si director – accedió de mala gana. Salió de la mazmorra sin despedirse ni decir nada más para llevar a la pelirroja a la enfermería "menos mal que no pesa mucho, sino...". En cambio dentro de la mazmorra, dos adultos hablaban.

Albus, ¿qué crees que ha pasado?, los chicos estaban asustados– pregunto con preocupación la profesora.

No lo se Minerva, pero creo que ya ha empezado todo. Hay que vigilar más el castillo y todos sus movimientos, también será preferente que pase las vacaciones en el colegio. Habrá que mandar una carta a los padre para que se quede – el director empezaba a hacer planes para la seguridad de sus alumnos cuando la profesora se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

Un momento Albus, ¿dónde esta la profesora Trelawney?, ¿no debería esta aquí, vigilándolos? – cuestionó con preocupación y enojo.

Mi querida Minerva, una mujer como Sybill no puede estar quieta. Eso trae de cabeza al pobre Filch, aunque supongo que en el fondo no debe molestar mucho – los ojos del viejo director relampaguearon mostrando diversión ante su respuesta. En cambio la profesora hizo una mueca (Nota de la autora: la comprendo ).

Albus deberíamos ir a hablar con Malfoy y mirar como esta la menor de los Weasley y también avisar a sus hermanos – recobró la compostura.

Es lo que deberíamos hacer, pero dudo de que alguno de los dos chicos hable. Creo que ninguno de los dos dirá nada – predicción mejor hecha que las de la loca Trelawney.

¡Pero tienen que decirnos que paso! – exclamó indignada la profesora.

Si, pero no lo harán... si dicen algo no será todo lo que saben. Hay detalles que se nos escapan y él los sabe. Nos tiene ventaja y la utilizará muy bien – hablaba para si mismo en voz alta, hasta que reacciono.

Por cierto Minerva, mejor deberíamos avisar a sus hermanos mañana y también que pase la noche a la enfermería el señor Malfoy. No sabemos cual de los dos era la victima y tal vez ni ellos mismos lo sabían, no lo sé – concluyó el director.

Esta bien, iré a la enfermería a supervisar todo – se despidió la profesora.

Mientras, camino a la enfermería un apuesto rubio cargaba a una inconsciente pelirroja "me pregunto por qué se habrá desmayado. Vale que era para llevarse un susto, pero de eso a ponerse como se ha puesto...". Llegaron a la enfermería y rápidamente la joven fue atendida, la posaron en la última cama de la habitación para que descansara esa noche. Cuando Malfoy dio por hecho su trabajo, quiso salir, pero en ese preciso momento entró la profesora McGonagall y con voz severa simplemente le ordenó que pasara la noche en el recinto. El chico se quejo e insistió en que estaba bien, pero no hubo remedio. Lo condujeron al lado de la cama de la pelirroja que descansaba y le mandaron dormir. "Pero que se han creído. Primer me hacen hacer burro de carga de la pobretona, luego tengo que vigilarla de que la cuiden y encima me mandan pasar la noche en la enfermería, y por si no fuera poco a su lado, al lado de la pobretona. Creo que el mundo se esta volviendo loco o se han puesto todos de acuerdo para amargarme la vida". Luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama, incomodo, se volvió para mirar a la ventana, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la "la Weasley" que dormía placidamente o al menos eso aparentaba. Se quedó mirándola hasta que se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa que ni él mismo entendía de donde salía.

Como tengo la "mala" costumbre de ir lenta en la historia he pensado en poner un muy, pero que muy pequeño spoiler del siguiente capitulo. Así quizá os anima a leerlo. ;)

¿por qué yo?, déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte – a la joven se le empezó a resbalar lágrimas por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

¿Estas bien?, es que te he oído hablar en sueños y... estas llorando – preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

Ginny, ¿qué te ha hecho ese idiota? – grito su hermano.

Se acercaba, su paso era seguro, como siempre, pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, donde estaba escondida, temblando. Su encuentro era inminente y ella lo sabía.


	7. La conversación

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y gracias por el apoyo que me dais en vuestros reviews. Intento hacer largos los capi como me pedís, pero no soy muy buena escribiendo historias. Espero que os guste y espero vuestras propuestas, quejas, comentario, lo que sea. NPN (no pasa na) yo acepto de todo.

**La conversación**

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el goteo del agua resbalando por las frías paredes del lugar. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Lentamente, con algo de torpeza fue abriendo los ojos para poder observar con horror donde yacía. Otra vez, el mismo lugar, el mismo frío, el mismo miedo, solo había cambiado su edad, ahora no yacía la pequeña pelirroja de once años, sino la joven de 15 años. Era la primera vez que soñaba con ese lugar y con distinta edad, o talvez no era un sueño. No lo sabía, pero sus pensamiento tuvieron que esperar, pues aquello que tanto temía se acercaba hacia ella. Rápidamente hecho a correr por el gran pasadizo de cabezas de serpientes para llegar a la salida de la temida cámara. Pero, cuando ya casi lograba llegar a la salida, de las enormes bocas de las serpientes empezaron a salir fuego, se formaron pasadizos de fuego que hicieron retroceder a la asustada joven. Corrió para no quemarse hacia atrás y en medio de la desesperación que la estaba comenzando a invadir se escondió tras una columna. Los pasos se escucharon más fuertes hasta que se pararon en medio de la gigantesca sala, entonces su voz se escucho, esa voz que la torturaba día y noche.

¿Dónde estas princesa?. Sabes que no puedes esconderte de tu gran amigo Tom – esa maldita voz, cargada de ironía y malicia que tanto temía y odiaba. Pero entonces escuchó como volvía a moverse.

Se acercaba, su paso era seguro, como siempre, pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, donde estaba escondida, temblando. Su encuentro era inminente y ella lo sabía.

Querida dije que no te librarías nunca de mi – la había encontrado sin ninguna dificultad, se encaro delante suyo, acorralándola con la fría columna. – sabes, no se si te acuerdas, pero te dije que no te librarías nunca de mi. Tal vez aquella vez tu príncipe te salvo, pero esta vez no... ahora todo es distinto – acabo con una desagradable sonrisa. Ella se levanto, temblando, pero con determinación. Intentó echar a correr hacia el lado opuesto del muchacho, pero este fue más rápido y al cogió por el brazo, apretando con demasiada fuerza la empujó contra la columna.

No puedes huir de mi. Ahora que has crecido podrás ayudarme mejor para ganar. Volverás a mi y acabaremos aquello que empezamos, aunque tu no supieras que era, claro – se acerco hacia ella, lentamente, susurró algo en su oído, pero no lo entendió. Empezó a llorar, silenciosas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

¿por qué yo?, déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte –

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió al margen de la voluntad del muchacho, pues la pelirroja fue despertada. Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó encontrando la cara de un rubio sorprendido.

¿Estas bien?, es que te he oído hablar en sueños y... estas llorando – preguntó el muchacho preocupado. Entonces Ginny se tranquilizo, aunque se sorprendió por notar el tono de voz de Malfoy, su tono parecía que estaba preocupado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Draco Malfoy le estaba cogiendo una mano entre las suyas, acto que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos y que rápidamente el chico soltó con suavidad.

Estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla... un momento, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – la pelirroja frunció el seño por la presencia del joven.

Me han obligado a pasar la noche aquí, para tu información. ¿Ahora me puedes decir que demonios has soñado para ponerte a llorar como una magdalena? – intentó ocultar su curiosidad, gesto en vano.

Eso no es asunto tuyo – contestó con ferocidad. "Solo me falta que el estúpido de Malfoy sepa que es lo que sueño".

Vale, no hace falta que me muerdas. Yo que te despierto de buena fe y mira que eres borde. –

Seras... grr –

Shh... no levantes la voz Weasley que vendrá algún profesor a echarnos la bronca – le regañó el rubio. Cosa que gano una mirada de odio por parte de la chica.

Por cierto, ¿cómo es que te desmayaste después de nuestro encuentro?, pensaba que los grandes Griffindors eran valientes, pero ya veo que hay excepciones – otra vez su orgullo y el sentimiento de superioridad salió a flote junto con la curiosidad que sentía el muchacho.

¿por qué debería responderte? – le replicó de una manera tajante. Malfoy solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama de la pelirroja.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó molesta por la libertad que se tomaba.

Solo intento entablar una conversación decente contigo, pero empiezo a creer que es imposible – Solo ganó otro gruñido por parte de la pelirroja en señal de abatimiento.

Esta bien, ¿que quieres? – preguntó.

¿por qué te desmayaste después de encontramos con él? – intentó escoger con cuidado las palabras pues podía ganarse un buen golpe por parte de la pelirroja.

No lo se. Solo se que cuando... se fue... pues perdí el conocimiento. Después tuve es horrible pesadilla – respondió con la mirada perdida por los malos recuerdas.

Ah. ¿y que soñaste? – intentó parecer desinteresado, pero el tono de voz que utilizaba lo delataba.

Eso no tengo porque decírtelo – reaccionó a tiempo ya que estaba apunto de contarle la supuesta pesadilla.

Vale, no hace falta que te pongas así –

¿Puedo preguntarte algo Malfoy? –

Depende. Tú pregunta y ya veremos si yo respondo –

¿Por qué ha entrado en el colegio tu padre? – con esa pregunta el rostro de Draco se ensombreció. No quería contarle todo, pero también sabía que por lo que ella ya había visto no merecía la pena ocultarlo, e incluso aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, la chica Weasley le transmitía más confianza que los propios Slytherin.

Mi padre debería estar en Azkaban, aunque supongo que habrá escapado. Tú ya debes saber que los dementores están de parte del señor oscuro, por lo tanto, todos los mortífagos que los encierran allí, son liberados inmediatamente por ellos – paró un momento para ver si la pelirroja le seguía y por la expresión de esta supo que si, por lo tanto continuó – mi padre es motífago, ya se que todos lo saben, bueno y él quería que yo fuese uno de ellos. Pero yo no estoy seguro de serlo... así que cuando el verano pasado mi padre me lo ordenó yo me negué. Como que él estaba en la prisión, pues no tenia de porque preocuparme y pensaba que me había librado de él, pero veo que no es así – el rostro de Malfoy rebelaba muchas emociones, tristeza, odio, impotencia y algo de desesperación.

¿Entonces estas del lado del bien? – esa pregunta ganó una mirada de reprobación por parte del rubio, pues este no le gustaba que lo interrumpiesen.

No. Yo no estoy ni en un lado, ni en el otro. Yo solo quiero ir a mi gusto y no ponerme a las ordenes de nadie – la pelirroja sabía que si continuaban con ese tema acabarían con otra discusión así que intentó cambiar de tema.

Por eso tu padre ha venido esta noche a la escuela para llevarte ante To... él y convertirte en mortífago, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo – se aventuró.

La verdad es que no estoy del todo seguro. Seguramente que si... – contesto desviando la mirada, para a continuación fijarla en los azules ojos de la pelirroja que le miraba con tristeza – hay algo que deberías saber. En mi casa se celebran alguna reuniones. A veces escucho parte de ellas. Un día no hace mucho, escuche una parte que concernía a Potter, a la sangre sucia y a ti, Weasley – pero se calló al ver la cara de ira de la chica por la manera de pronunciar los nombres de los amigos de esta – esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento – se disculpo ante la resentida Ginny – La cuestión es que el señor oscuro os busca a Granger para atraer a Potter y a ti – la pelirroja se quedó sin habla y sin reaccionar. Solo atinó a preguntar lo más extraño que le parecía.

¿Para que me busca a mi si ya puede atraer a Harry con Hermione? – pregunto más para si misma que para su compañero de conversación.

No lo se. Snape me descubrió escuchando y me envió a la habitación. Solo se eso – le contesto. Pero de golpe se dio cuenta de algo. – Quizás mi padre venia a buscarte a ti y no a mi. – cuestionó.

Tal vez venia a por los dos y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro – reflexionó.

Cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más frío le habló a la pelirroja – no creas de porqué hemos tenido esta platica no te sigo odiando, eh. Sabes es muy tarde me voy a dormir – se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la suyo, pero noto como una pequeña mano se cernía a su camisa y le impedía seguir avanzando. Giró su cabeza para contemplar a la pequeña de los Weasleys con la cabeza gacha y temblando levemente.

Por favor no te vallas, no me dejes... sola – le suplicó sin mirarle a la cara. El chico hizo una mueca, pero sintió pena por la chica, pues en cierto modo le recordaba a su madre y a él cuando era pequeño. Se acerco lentamente a la cama de la chica y se estiró a su lado.

Esta bien. Pero no creas que no te sigo odiando. Solo lo ago por... y a ti que más te da porqué lo ago. Duerme – le contestó el rubio. Pronto los dos se durmieron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El sol la estaba empezando a despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrar una imagen que casi le hace gritar de la impresión. Draco Malfoy estaba con una sonrisa durmiendo a su lado, y no solo eso, sino que la estaba agarrando de la cintura de manera posesiva. Se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos más, le apartó un par de mechones rubios rebeldes que le caían en el rostro. Pero, de pronto escucho pasos y gente que se acercaba a la enfermería. Se asustó un poco y la única idea que le vino en mente fue, hacerse la dormida. Lo que ocurrió justo después de que Ginny cerrará los ojos fue muy rápido.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter entraban corriendo en la enfermería y se dirigieron directamente a la cama de la pelirroja. Cuando llegaron, la imagen que encontraron los dejó a todos en estado de shock. Malfoy abrazando a Ginny, los dos durmiendo juntos. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, agarro fuertemente a Malfoy por la camisa y lo tiró al suelo, despertándolo, aunque por las caras que vio delante suyo ni se movió. Ginny también abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y aterrorizada por la presencia de todos sus amigos y la imagen que habían visto. Hermione y Luna se dirigieron a Ginny para ver si esta estaba bien, mientras que Harry cogía a Ron para evitar que matara a Malfoy tirado en el suelo.

Ginny, ¿qué te ha hecho ese idiota? – grito su hermano dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermana.

Ron, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Solo es un mal entendido – intentó calmar la pelirroja, inútilmente pues Ronald Weasley estaba encolerizado.

La situación podría haber terminado muy mal, sino fuera porqué en ese mismo instante entró en la enfermería un sonriente Albus Dambledore y una sorprendida Minerva McGonagall.

Buenos días chicos – saludó como si nada el director.

¿Se puede saber que hacen? – preguntó severamente al profesora mirándolos con enfado. Todos iban a contestar al mismo tiempo, pero fueron cortados por el mismo director.

Nada Minerva, solo que una joven necesitaba un poco de apoyo y el joven Malfoy se lo ha dado. Pero los amigos han confundido las cosas – la explicación del director calmo los ánimos de todos, solo que hizo enrojecer a Ginny e incomodar al mismísimo imperturbable Draco. – Chicos necesito hablar con todos ustedes ya que se han dado cuenta de muchas cosas, lo mejor es aclararlas. Los espero esta noche a las nueve en mi despacho. Ahora señor Weasley, Potter y las señoritas Granger y Lovegood si son tan amables de dejar la enfermería hemos de hablar con ellos. – con recelo salieron todos para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Bien ahora que estamos solo quisiera arreglar unos asuntos con ustedes – empezó el director.


	8. El día después

Lo siento ya se que hace mucho que no escribo, pero es que estoy muy liada con todo. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews de Tete, como no y de Acuario que significó mucho para mi ese reviews (era muy bonito para mi). Bueno aquí esta el próximo capitulo y prometo no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente. ;)

**El día después: **

Dambledore se acercó a los dos muchachos cabizbajos. Elegantemente se acomodó en la cama donde debería haber pasado la noche Malfoy. Miró detenidamente a cada uno como si quisiera leer los pensamientos de la pelirroja y el rubio. Al fin habló

Buenos días a ambos. Veo que a pesar de vuestras diferencia podéis llegar a toleraros durante una noche – lanzó una mirada divertida haciendo sonrojar a Ginny e incomodando a Malfoy. Éste hablo

No es eso. Solo la he aguantado porqué me daba pena – contestó el rubio rudamente.

Ya veo – la sonrisa del director se evaporó para dejar paso a una mirada seria, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando su serenidad de siempre – Ayer, mientras cumplíais el castigo entró en el castillo y os hizo una visita. No pudimos atraparle ni tampoco sabemos quien fue – calló. Esperó a que alguno de los dos chicos hablará, pero solo seguían con al cabeza gacha.

¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe quien era o como entro? – preguntó cansado de la espera. Ginny iba a contesta, pero Malfoy se le adelantó a contestar mientras le dedicaba una mirada significativa.

¿Por qué deberíamos saberlo?. Llevaba su rostro cubierto y con la oscuridad no veíamos nada. Además cuando escuchamos que se acercaban ustedes él huyó. Salió por la puerta y le perdimos de vista – contestó el rubio. Dambledore los volvió a mirar a los dos, sabía que no hablarían, que si lo hacían se arriesgaban a tener más problemas.

Esta bien. Pueden ir a desayunar y después deben ir a clase. Les espero esta noche a ambos en mi despacho – se retiró Dambledore. Los dos se levantaron incómodos por lo ocurrido y se ajustaron la túnicas lo mejor posible. Draco estaba apunto de irse, pero una voz de reproche lo detuvo.

¿Por qué no le has contado la verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja con reproche.

Ya se la he contado – le contestó con astucia.

Sí, pero no toda la verdad – le reprochó con severidad.

Bueno, no tengo porqué hacerlo. Yo no confío en ese viejo loco como tu querido cara rajada o la sangre sucia o tu hermano. No tengo porqué contarle nada – otra discusión se avecinaba. La manera en que había nombrado a Harry y Hermione ya la estaban haciendo perder la compostura

No los llames así – le siseó como una autentica Slytherin. Cosa que sorprendió al rubio.

Si lo que tu digas... pero ni se te ocurra ir corriendo a tus amigos y contarles nada, ni al viejo loco. Si me entero que les has dicho algo de lo del castigo o lo de esta noche. Me vengaré – una sonrisa perversa salió a flote con esta amenaza.

Yo diré lo que quiera – le contestó insolentemente.

¿Entonces por qué no le has dicho nada al viejo loco? – inquirió el rubio.

Porqué yo tampoco quería decir nada. No quiero que se preocupen por mi, ni que me estén todo el día encima – con una mirada triste contestó. No pasó desapercibida por el rubio esa mirada y sintió curiosidad por su reacción.

Weasley eres tonta. Como quieres que no te estén todo el día encima de ti si el Señor oscuro te esta buscando – le reprendió el rubio con un deje de preocupación.

Se cuidarme sola. Puedo protegerme yo sola – se ganó una mirada irónica por parte del rubio que en el fondo ella entendía.

Bueno Weasley, nos vemos que tengo que ir a almorzar – se despidió el rubio antes de salir veloz por la puerta de la enfermería. Ginny reaccionó inmediatamente, corrió hacia la puerta y lo llamó. Draco ya estaba en medio pasillo para ir a comer cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, se giró y vio a la pelirroja que se le acercaba. Ella siguió recta, pero cuando pasó por su lado le susurró

Gracias, por lo de anoche - se fue con paso rápido para alejarse del sorprendido rubio.

Llegó al comedor y se fue directamente a la mesa Gryffindor, pero en vez de sentarse con su hermano y sus amigos que ya la estaban esperado para el interrogatorio, se dirigió al lado de Melissa, ante la cara de incredulidad de sus interrogadores.

Hola Melissa, ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó con timidez.

Claro. ¿Cómo te ha ido?. He escuchado que has pasado la noche en la enfermería y que Malfoy también – le preguntó con curiosidad. Ginny sentía simpatía por esa chica, pero no la suficiente confianza para contarle todo.

Una pelea cuando cumplíamos el castigo. Nada importante – quería desviar el tema. Ya estaba harta de Malfoy. Su amiga lo entendió y desvió el tema.

¿Sabes que ahora toca pociones? – preguntó mientras revisaba el horario con cara molesta.

Oh, no me acordaba y aun tengo que ir a buscar la mochila – se levantó rápido para correr a buscar la mochila y después a clase.

Espera te acompañaré – la siguió Melissa.

Gracias – contestó con alegría. Cada vez sentía más confianza con esa chica.

Fueron a la sala común y cogió la mochila junto con su varita en la mesita de noche. Se dirigieron rápidamente a las mazmorras para llegar a clase. Tuvieron suerte, no llegaron tarde por poco. Durante la clase estuvieron más pendientes de hablar para conocerse mejor que para realizar una poción, pero la clase transcurrió tranquila. Al igual que las demás clases.

Llegó la hora de comer o la hora del interrogatorio para Ginny. Sabía que ya no podría evadir más a ninguno de sus amigos que estaban desesperados por atraparla y empezar a preguntar. Llegó, se despidió de Melissa y se sentó en la punta de la mesa. Lo tenía preparado para cuando llegaran poder hablar sin ser molestados por nadie. Así llegó el trío de oro junto con Luna, se dirigieron hacia Ginny para empezar el tan esperado interrogatorio. Con suavidad Hermione empezó

Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo te ha ido las clases? – intentó aminorar las ansias de empezar a preguntar.

Bien y ¿ustedes? – preguntó como si nada.

La verdad es que prefería estar en quinto que ahora en sexto – respondió Ron con aburrimiento por el tema que se estaba hablando y la impaciencia lo estaba empezando a ganar.

Escuchad, lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido un mal entendido – contestó Ginny cansada de los rodeos de su amiga. Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, y así el interrogatorio empezó.

Entonces, ¿Puedes explicarme hermana que hacia Malfoy en tu cama? – pregunto impacientemente Malfoy.

Bueno.... éste.... yo se lo pedí – contestó avergonzada.

¿Qué? – exclamaron todos a la vez ganándose la mirada de todo el comedor.

¿Qué quiere decir que tú se lo pediste? - preguntó con enfado Ron.

Es que estaba asustada por ... y bueno, no quería estar sola – respondió intentado no contar toda la verdad. Era muy mala mintiendo.

¿De qué estabas asustada? – preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

De nada, solo que... – envió una mirada suplicante a Hermione que sabía que era lo que atemorizaba tanto a Ginny, pero ésta no hizo caso "quiere que les diga lo que sueño" concluyo la pelirroja.

¿Ginny? – preguntó Luna esperando una respuesta. La colorina suspiró hondamente.

Esta bien. Es que últimamente tengo una pesadillas... – sorprendió a Ron y Harry. Pero a Luna parecía que se lo esperaba.

¿Y por pesadillas le pides a Malfoy que duerma contigo y que te coja? – le espetó Ron con enfado. Se ganó una mirada de enojo de todos. Cuando Ginny iba a responder, Harry se adelanto.

¿Qué sueñas? – esa pregunta dolió y mucho.

En lo que ocurrió en la Cámara Secreta antes de que llegara Harry – lo dijo en un susurro tan bajito que casi no lograron escucharlo, pero para desgracia de Ginny si que lo hicieron. En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de algo. Jamás nadie le había preguntado a Ginny que había ocurrido antes de que llegara Harry. Un sentimiento de culpa los invadió a todos.

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – preguntó en una voz débil el moreno.

Este... se esta haciendo tarde y tengo clase. Debo irme – se levanto corriendo la pelirroja y antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya había desaparecido de sus vistas.

Salió corriendo hacia el lago. Allí se dejo caer a la sombra de un árbol e intentó tranquilizarse. No quería contárselo a nadie. Solo quería olvidar, pero parece que jamás lo haría. Estaba demasiado absorbida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de quien estaba observándola desde poca distancia.

¿Qué haces aquí sola?. Es que lo que te dije no lo entiendes ¿o que? – preguntó como saludo.

Ya no estoy sola, ahora estas tu – esa respuesta le sorprendió, no se la esperaba. Se acercó a ella y se dejo caer a su lado.

¿Qué ocurre Weasley? – preguntó de manera formal, aunque en el fondo sentía curiosidad.

Solo estoy cansada – se explico con vagues. Se ganó una mirada incrédula por parte del chico.

¿Malfoy por qué estas aquí? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico le devolvió la mirada, pero en seguida la aparto para dirigirla al tranquilo lago.

Auque tuviera que morir antes de reconocerlo, me preocupas Weasley – respondió con voz queda. Se sorprendió mucho la pelirroja, jamás esperaría esta respuesta.

¿Por qué?, entonces ¿por qué siempre te comportas así? Con todo el mundo – le devolvió la mirada interrogativa.


	9. En busca de problemas

Bueno, no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto. Lo siento mucho, pero es que estoy muy liada con el cole y otras cosillas. Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandáis. Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos, de verdad. Bueno, ahora me callo y os dejo leer el capitulo tranquilos ;)

**En busca de problemas:**

Draco iba a contestar cuando la presencia de unos estudiantes les interrumpieron la plática.

¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo con Malfoy? – un pelirrojo acalorado preguntó a su hermana menor. Por acto reflejo Ginny y Draco se levantaron, separándose a una distancia prudencial a los ojos de los demás.

No hacíamos nada, Ron – contestó intentando fallidamente clamar a su hermano.

¿Entonces que estabas haciendo con Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar cada vez más alterado.

No hacíamos nada Weasley – contestó el rubio intentando ayudar a Ginny.

Es verdad Ron, solo, hablábamos – contestó la colorina.

Ginny¿Des de cuando se puede hablar con Malfoy sin que nos insulte? – preguntó esta vez Hermione Granger.

Bueno... – no sabía que responder.

Eso no es asunto vuestro – respondió Draco. Todos le miraron con cara de incredulidad.

Ginny no deberías estar con Malfoy – le reprendió, esta vez, el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry Potter.

Creía que aun estabais peleados por lo del pasillo – continuó Luna con su habitual voz soñadora.

No, es que... no es eso – intentó explicar la pelirroja cuando algo la interrumpió. Des del interior del bosque se escuchaban unos sonidos extraños. De repente un grito congeló la sangre de los seis estudiantes.

¿Qué a sido eso? – preguntó Ron con cierto tembleque por el agudo chillido.

No lo se. Pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – contestó Harry con clara intenciones de descubrir que estaba ocurriendo.

Mirad el gran héroe, el magnifico Harry Potter vuelve a la acción. Salva al mundo Potter – se burló Malfoy con sarcasmo.

¡Cállate Malfoy! – le espetó Hermione.

¡Cállate tú, Granger! y deja de defender a tu noviecito – le contra atacó el rubio. Hermione se sonrojo y le miró furiosa.

Parad de una vez los dos. Harry tiene razón. Deberíamos ir a ver que era ese chillido – opinó la pequeña pelirroja intentando calmar los ánimos que estaban a punto de saltar por los aires.

Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, tal vez alguien este en peligro – la apoyo Luna.

¿Por qué deberíamos ir? Si alguien se mete en el bosque prohibido es su problema no el nuestro – se desinteresó Malfoy.

O puede que esa sea una excusa para no entrar en el bosque prohibido – le picó Ron.

¿Y por qué no querría entrar en el bosque prohibido? – preguntó enfadado.

Por qué tienes miedo – Hermione apoyó a Ron. Querían molestar a Malfoy para que se fuera y así, los Gryffindor y Luna poder entrar en el bosque tranquilos. Pero, nadie se esperó la reacción del Slytherin y su orgullo.

Claro, los valientes Griffindors. Yo no tengo miedo a nada. Pienso entrar en ese maldito bosque con vosotros o sin vosotros – les espetó Draco. Todos se quedaron impresionados, pero como ya se estaban tardando decidieron que los seis entrarían en el bosque prohibido.

Al llegar al margen del bosque, los seis alumnos cogieron sus varitas y con el hechizo lumus, iluminaron el camino a seguir. Entraron en parejas, pues el camino era estrecho. A delante, con paso firme, caminaban Harry junto Hermione, ambos intentado ver algo que les llamase la atención para llegar al lugar del grito. Detrás de ellos, murmurando por lo bajo, Ron y Luna estaban pegados y distraídos de su alrededor. El final de la cola de alumnos estaba formada por Ginny que iba un par de pasos más adelantada que Malfoy. Ni siquiera se miraron a la cara y se ignoraron completamente.

Cuando llevaban caminando una media hora, ya se sentían perdidos. Nadie quería reconocerlo, pero sus ánimos se habían desvanecido y ahora solo querían encontrar el camino para llegar al castillo. Cuando, de repente, se escucho un movimiento delante de ellos. El sonido de unos pasos, que inmediatamente cesó y un incomodo silencio lo envolvió todo.

¿qué fue eso? – pregunto Hermione amarrándose al brazo de Harry inconscientemente.

No lo se. Tal vez deberíamos volver – empezaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado en el bosque sin avisar a nadie. Estaban lejos, además sentía que algo no iba bien.

Si queréis puede ir a ver – contestó rudamente Ron.

Yo te acompaño, Ronald – Luna Lovegood siguió a Ron adelantándose del grupo. Mientras Harry y Hermione seguían juntos preguntándose por la actitud de Ron. Justo detrás de ellos estaban Ginny y Draco, inmóviles, esperando poder oír algo que pudiera orientarlos.

¿Qué le pasa a Ron¿Por qué se a puesto así? – se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

No lo sé – se encogió de hombros Harry.

Harry, Herm creo que deberíamos ir con Ron y Luna. No deberíamos separarnos – habló Ginny, también inquieta por la separación del grupo.

¿Qué tienes miedo Weasley? – se burló Draco. Pero Ginny no le dio tiempo a replicarle que se escucho un grito ahogado y un gran golpe. Los cuatro se sorprendieron e inmediatamente se dirigieron corriendo donde habían escuchado los ruidos. Allí, tirados en el suelo, estaban Ron y Luna. Los dos inconscientes y con las varitas tiradas cerca de donde yacían.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado? – preguntó Draco. Es pregunta la tenían todos en mente, pero lo más extraño es que no había nadie allí. Solo estaban ellos cuatro junto con Ron y Luna inconsciente.

Esto no me gusta nada. Harry debemos irnos de aquí – dijo Hermione asustada mientras se dirigía a mirar como se encontraba Luna. Ginny se acercó a Ron e inspeccionó que no tuviera ninguna herida grave.

Mione tiene razón, Harry. Además Ron y luna podrían tener alguna herida interna – la pelirroja estaba empezando a asustarse "algo extraño esta pasando. Algo ha atacado a Ron y Luna que les pueden haber hecho algo. Además no sabemos que les ataco y tampoco donde esta".

Tienes razón. Saldremos de aquí – dijo Harry pensando en la mejor manera de cargar a Ron y Luna.

¿Cómo nos llevamos a Ron y Luna? No podemos hacer un hechizo para mover sus cuerpos, se irían golpeando con todas las ramas de los árboles – contestó Hermione con pose de intelectual buscando una solución.

Esta bien. Yo cargaré a Ron... y tú Malfoy carga a Luna – dijo Harry. Mala idea.

¿Por qué debería cargar con esa loca? Es más¿Por qué debería ayudaros? – interrogó con aires de superioridad.

Mira Malfoy, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Qué no lo ves! Estamos en peligro, esa cosa nos podría atacar. A ti también – le reprochó Hermione muy enojada.

Sigo sin entender por qué debería ayudaros – le reclamó Draco. Los tres Gryff le mandaron una mirada asesina y justo cuando Harry iba a replicar, se escucho otra vez pasos. El sonido de unos pasos que se arrastraban por el suelo, de manera muy liviana, como si su peso fuera el de una pluma.

Otra vez – susurró Hermione con miedo reflejado en los ojos.

¿De dónde ha venido? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

Detrás de nosotros. Debemos irnos ya – dijo Ginny mirando a los demás con la preocupación tiñéndole su pecoso rostro.

Esta bien. Cogeré a la loca, pero vayámonos ya que esto no me gusta nada – decía mientras se dirigía hacia Luna junto con Hermione y Harry para coger a Ron. Entonces volvieron a escucharlo, cada vez más cerca. Los cargaron y cuando se dirigieron hacia el camino para salir del siniestro lugar escucharon que los pasos provenían de allí. La criatura los estaba rodeando.

Asustados se intentaron aun más en el bosque, escuchando de vez en cuando los sigilosos pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Entonces, lo escucharon, esta vez el ruido no procedió de detrás de ellos, sino que la criatura estaba delante ellos, cortándoles el paso. Se pararon asustados.

¡Debemos salir de aquí! – gritó Ginny asustada.

Demasiado tarde – le respondieron.


	10. Un hombre extraño

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capi, pero es que estoy muy liado con el cole y otras cosas. Lo siento muchísimo. Pero prometo que subiré el próximo muy rápido y aunque sé que este es corto, prometo hacer el próximo mucho más larga. Con mucho cariño espero que os guste ;)

**Un hombre extraño:**

Era demasiado tarde.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – se escuchó una suave, pero fría voz de hombre. En la oscuridad del bosque resaltaron, de repente, dos ojos rubíes. Eran unos ojos que mostraban frialdad y malicia. Harry, Herm, Draco y Ginny se quedaron quietos, no podían moverse a causa del miedo y por otra razón que no comprendían. Estaban atrapados.

La figura se acercó huyendo de las sombras para mostrar a un apuesto hombre, esbelto y con una elegante y refinada sonrisa en su hermoso, pero pálido rostro. Los chicos extrañados por la aparición ese humano tan extraño en medio del bosque se apiñaron en medio del diminuto claro del sombrío bosque prohibido.

Buenas noches, caballeros, señoritas – en ese momento lanzó una mirada descarada hacia Hermione y Ginny, las cuales se escondieron detrás de los chicos. El hombre mostró una sonrisa maligna.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry ásperamente.

Me conocen como Fichman, Joris Fichman – respondió haciendo una elegante reverencia.

¿Qué eres? – preguntó de mala manera Draco, provocando una mirada sorprendida por todos y una grande sonrisa por parte del extraño desconocido.

Je, je, je, diría que por mi aspecto soy un hombre, pero veo que eres observador – le respondió reprimiendo una sonora carcajada, pues continuó con mucho interés - ¿quién son estos dos jóvenes que lleváis a cuestas, inconscientes, ¿qué les ha ocurrido? – preguntó con la curiosidad teñida en sus rojas pupilas.

Les atacaron. No sabemos quien fue, por eso huimos. Pero nos hemos perdido y necesitamos que los revisen por si tienen alguna herida grave – respondió con vergüenza Harry.

En eso os puedo ayudar – replicó Fichman haciendo una leve reverencia – si me seguís, os llevaré a mi humilde morada para sanar a vuestros amigos, también podréis descansar y recuperar fuerzas para volver –

Gracias, pero... – empezó Hermione con desconfianza, pero recibió un codazo de Harry para ver su cara de reproche. A pesar de la desconfianza que creaba ese hombre lo siguieron a su humilde morada.

Durante un cuarto de hora siguieron a Fichman con cierta distancia, mientras en susurros planeaban como regresar a Hogwarts. De repente miraron hacia el frente, sorprendidos. El extraño hombre había entrado dentro de una oscura cueva. Se pararon todos, nadie quería entrar allí pues todos tenían una mal presentimiento en ese lugar. Al fin tras minutos de decisión entraron todos apiñados, sin separarse un poco.

No sabían hasta cuando llevaban caminando por la oscura cueva, hasta que una tenue luz los cegó a todos. Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos con dificultad para quedar sorprendidos por lo que se mostraba delante de sus ojos. Un inmenso castillo, construido de oscuras piedras, dándole un toque oscuro y misterioso, se levantaba delante de ellos, mientras que a su alrededor solo habían las paredes de la cueva que no alcanzaba fin a la vista humana. Fueron avanzando mirando hacia todos lados, pues el paisaje, en cierto modo, era hermoso, hasta que se pararon en frete de un puente de piedra. Delante del castillo se erguía ese puente donde no se alcanzaba a ver su total profundidad. Todos dieron un paso atrás con desconfianza, asustados. Joris apareció detrás de ellos, asustándolos a todos cuando decidió hablar – Tranquilos chicos, este puente es seguro – intentó calmarlos para que pudieran atravesarlo.

Poco a poco fueron pasando uno detrás de otro. Primero paso Harry, con la cabeza bien alta y llevando a Ron con un hechizo para mover su cuerpo inerte. Detrás de él pasó Hermione, cabeza al frente mirando a Harry que la animaba a llegar, mientras que llevaba a Luna con el mismo hechizo que Harry aplicó al cuerpo de Ron. Era el turno de Malfoy. Como buen Malfoy paso con paso firme y cabeza alzada, demostrando toda la sangre fría que poseía y la manera de ocultar los sentimientos y temores propia de su familia. Solo faltaba Ginny que estaba junto a Joris por cruzar, pero estaba aterrada. Cuando era pequeña se había caído de un puente por culpa de sus hermanos gemelos y casi se mata si no llega ser por su hermano Bill. Estaba asustada, no se atrevía a cruzar. Entonces sintió una suave mano en su hombro y un susurro en su oreja que la hizo estremecer – no te preocupes si tienes miedo, yo te ayudaré a cruzar – una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del joven, mientras la pequeña pelirroja enrojecía por la vergüenza. Joris avanzó hacia al borde del puente empujando suavemente a Ginny. Cuando llegaron al borde el hombre cogió a Ginny por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le cogía una de la pálidas manos de la chica y la ayudaba a caminar por el puente. Pero cuando aun estaba por medio puente, Ginny le volvió a invadir el miedo e intento, en vano, impedir seguir su camino. Joris soltó la mano de la pelirroja y la posó en la su mejilla, donde ahora estaba ardiendo debido a la libertad que se tomaba aquel hombre, le alzó la cara para mirarla a los ojos, donde le regaló una dulce sonrisa y recargó el rostro de Ginny contra su pecho, entonces continuaron la marcha.

Durante toda la marcha de Ginny junto a Joris no pasó desapercibida por los tres chicos que permanecían despiertos. Draco no mostró ninguna emoción, tampoco le importaba que le pasara a la Weasley, pero Harry y Hermione no opinaban lo mismo. Ambos miraban la escena con cara de incredulidad. Cuando llegaron al otro lado del puente, Ginny quiso soltarse inmediatamente, más Joris no hizo ningún movimiento con intención de soltarla, lo cual la incomodó mucho, pues Harry y Hermione se acercaban con cara de pocos amigos. Al fin, Joris la soltó e inmediatamente se separaron a una distancia prudente, entonces Harry le dirigió a Joris una mirada de advertencia y cogió a Ginny del brazo, llevándosela junto a Hermione, Draco y los dos inconscientes.

Siguieron el camino hacia el castillo sin que nadie hablara, pero Ginny sabia perfectamente que una vez solos le caería una gran reprimenda. Entraron en el lujoso castillo por una gran entrada de puertas de hierro. Miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos por la poco luz que iluminaban los corredores y la belleza de la decoración. Todos los pasillos gozaban de cuadros con caras de personas que solo inclinaban la cabeza elegantemente como saludo, sin empezar a hablar como los molestos cuadros de Hogwarts. También se decoraban con armadura antiguas de distintos países, pero que se notaba a leguas lo bien cuidadas que estaban. El yelmo resplandeciente con el escudo del país o familia representante y la pulcritud del resto de piezas que adornaban todo el cuerpo invisible del caballero.

Seguidme por favor, os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones para que podáis descansar. Aunque me complacería mucho que asistierais a la cena de esta noche. Será dentro de cinco horas – luego de la invitación siguió por los elegantes pasillos hasta conducir a las habitaciones a cada uno de ellos. En un piso, Harry y Ron compartían una habitación mientras que Draco había obviado por una para el solo. En un piso superior, las reparticiones de habitaciones tuvieron algunas complicaciones más. Solo dos chicas podían ocupar una habitación y teniendo en cuenta el estado de Luna, no se podía quedar sola. Después de una larga discusión, se decidió que Hermione se quedará cuidando de Luna, pues es la que más conocía de medicina y Ginny se establecería en un par de habitaciones al lado. Entonces, cuando Hermione y Luna entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta el anfitrión condució a Ginny hacia su habitación. Al llegar, él le abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a una maravillada Ginny. Su habitación era como la de las princesas en los cuentos de hadas muggles. Era muy grande, donde en medio de la habitación una hermosa cama de dosel enorme invitaba a echar un enorme sueño. Al otro lado de la habitación una ventada que daba a un balcón donde se podía escuchar el susurro del agua caer. Era una habitación realmente hermosa.

Bueno, tengo que dejarte hermosa ... – esperó la respuesta de una ausente Ginny que reacciono al instante con un sonrojo.

Ginevre Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny si lo prefieres – contestó con una dulce sonrisa propia de todo Weasley.

Te espero en la cena Ginevre. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame. Será una placer ayudar en cualquier problema que tengáis – hizo una pequeña y elegante reverencia, cerró la puerta suavemente y con una maliciosa sonrisa se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tenía mucho trabajo ahora que tenía unos invitados inesperados, y muchos planes para ellos.


	11. La primera noche

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo. Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho y ya se que no es tan largo, pero es que el final me encanta y no podía alargarlo más ya que lo estropearía. Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo ;)

**La primera noche**

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a la joven pelirroja fue explorar la inmensa habitación. Se dirigió a la ventana que daba paso a un espacioso balcón. Salió, se paseó por todo el balcón observando a su alrededor, era oscuro, pero a la vez hermoso. Volvió a entrar, cerró la ventana y se dirigió a lo que parecía el baño. Decidió darse un buen baño para relajarse de todos los problemas que había sufrido ese día, después iría a ver a Hermione y aguantar la riña que aún sabía que le aguardaba.

Después de un largo y agradable baño, fue a por su ropa, pero no se la encontró. Se empezó a asustar "_¿Dónde esta mi ropa?"_, pero encima de la cama observó un hermoso vestido. Se acercó con cautela y lo observó detenidamente. Era un vestido negro, largo hasta las rodillas y de manga corta, con un toque de antigüedad que le daba una elegancia y hermosura distinguida. Se lo probó y con alegría vio que le sentaba muy bien. Entonces decidió ir a la habitación de Hermione para ver como se encontraba Luna. Se deslizó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la tercera puerta donde estaban sus amigas. Golpeó suavemente, entró cuando se escuchó un adelante de su intelectual amiga. Al entrar se sorprendió de que aquella habitación no fuera tan bonita como la suya y no que no tuviera balcón, para luego fijarse que Luna seguía aún inconsciente luego se fijó en que Luna aún seguía inconsciente. Se acercó a Hermione que estaba al lado de Luna con un hermoso vestido azul parecido al de Ginny que sustituía al uniforme escolar.

- Hola Herm, ¿cómo esta Luna, ¿y tú? – preguntó con suavidad para no molestar a su amiga que parecía muy concentrada mirando a Luna. Al escuchar la voz de Ginny, Hermione levantó su rostro rápidamente dejando ver una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

hola Ginny. Luna está bien, sólo inconsciente por el golpe que ha sufrido. Pero está perfectamente. En cuanto a mí, estoy bien – respondió Hermione con alegría, pero en seguida se puso seria y miró a Ginny con cara de reproche para espetarle enfadada – Ginny, ¿se puede saber que hacías en el puente con ese hombre?. Deberías saber que no confiamos mucho en él –

Ya lo sé Herm. Pero es que a mí los puentes no me gustan y él fue muy amable ayudándome a pasarlo – se defendió la pelirroja. Lo cual hizo enfadar aún más a su amiga.

¡Pero si parecíais una pareja! Sólo faltaba que empezarais a besaros ahí mismo. Imagínate que habría pasado si tu hermano os hubiera visto – la cara de la pelirroja pasó de un sonrojo a una palidez sorprendente. _"Si Ron se entera que alguien me cogió por la cintura de esa manera me mata, a mi y a él"_. Instintivamente Ginny miró a su amiga y cuando iba a pedirle ese favor Hermione se le adelantó.

Si, tranquila, no le diré nada a Ron. Pero no te acerques demasiado a ese hombre. Es verdad que ha sido muy amable con nosotros por dejarnos pasar la noche, pero no me fío y Harry tampoco, e incluso Malfoy y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – Ginny asintió con la cabeza gacha, aunque sonrió al sentir como Hermione la abrazaba protectoramente y le susurraba al oído que todo iría bien, que pronto se solucionaría todo. Después de esa enternecedora escena decidieron ambas chicas dejar a Luna dormir y dirigirse a la habitación de Harry para ver como estaba Ron. Les costó bastante encontrar el dichoso cuarto, pues todos eran iguales. Al fin, llamaron a la puerta y ésta fue abierta por el niño que vivió en persona. Sonrió amigablemente y las invitó a pasar.

¿Cómo está Ron? – preguntó Hermione de inmediato, acercándose al pelirrojo que yacía inconsciente en la cama. Luego se les unió Ginny y Harry, pero a una distancia más grande, dejando privacidad a Ron y Hermione.

Bien, sólo ha sido el golpe. Fue fuerte – respondió Harry intentando tranquilizar a Hermione que le acariciaba el cabello a Ron con una mirada tierna. Entonces Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba una persona en el grupo para ver si estaba de una sola pieza. Faltaba Malfoy. La pequeña Weasley se giró hacia Harry para preguntarle cuando se percató de la ropa que llevaba éste. Una enorme sonrisa floreció en su rostro que se pintó de un leve rubor.

Harry te queda muy bien el traje - dijo Ginny haciendo que Hermione también se fijara que llevaba puesto su amigo. Harry vestía una camiseta blanca, encima de esta una camisa de un color azul claro que combinaba perfectamente con los tejanos azul oscuro y las bambas que jamás se quitaría-- quita. Como toque final,-- : una hermosa, suave y fina capa de un color rojo sangre se posaba elegantemente en la espalda del joven Potter. Cuando Ginny se volvió a acordar de la pregunta, antes de distraerse con la vestimenta de su amigo, sonó la puerta. Seguidamente entró, sin permiso alguno, un joven de cabellera rubia platinada que dejo parados a todos. Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación vestido como un autentico caballera de épocas pasadas. Vestido completamente de negro hacia resaltar su pálida piel. El polo y los ajustado pantalones hacían un perfecto conjunto con una botas de diminuto tacón que llevaba. Como detalle a destacar, la capa negra que llevaba sobre sus hombros con la merecida elegancia de los Malfoys. Aunque la cara de enfado que mostraba arruinaban tan hermosa vestimenta.

Sin esperar que nadie se quejara por haber entrado sin permiso habló – no sé si os acodáis, pero nos han invitado educadamente a cenar, y como sigáis contados vuestras aburridas vidas llegareis tarde – espetó con sarcasmo y superioridad.

Y eso lo dice alguien que no sabe llamar a la puerta – le replicó Harry con una cara visible de enfado.

Mira Potter no tengo ganas de escucharte, no tengo ganas de estar aguantándoos. Es por vuestra culpa que estoy aquí. Porqué San Potter tenía que volver a ser el héroe de la película – empezó a mofarse Malfoy, aunque rápidamente Harry se abalanzo contra él con intención de cerrarle la boca. Entonces se escuchó como Hermione pedía que se comportaran, que había un enfermo y Ginny cogía a Harry del brazo para evitar que le propinase un buen puñetazo. Ginny miró con ira contenida a Malfoy y cundo se disponía a replicar, volvió a sonar la puerta. El ambiente tenso desapareció al instante, cuando entró el anfitrión de la casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola muchachos. Quería saber si bajaran a cenar, es que la cena se enfriará si se tardan demasiando. Veo que les sientan muy bien las túnicas que me he permitido entregarles. Me alegro. Los esperaré a bajo – cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dirigió al inmenso comedor a esperar a los estudiantes.

Dentro de la habitación soltaron el aire que contenían desde que había entrado Joris Fichman para explotar Malfoy primero – no me fío de ese tipo – pensamiento en que todos más o menos estaban de acuerdo. Después de una discusión sobre bajar o no bajar, decidieron aceptar la cena como muestra de gratitud por la hospitalidad. Llegaron al comedor con un poco de dificultad, pero al entrar se sorprendieron, minimamente, de la magnitud de tal habitación. Era realmente enorme y muy bien decorada con cuadros, armaduras y otros detalles de muy buen gusto. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde Fichman esperaba su llegada. La mesa alargada donde ya estaba servida la cena. En la punta quedaba claro quien se colocaba, pero los demás asientos no. Fichman al ver la confusión de los chicos los organizó con educación y elegancia hacia sus respectiva sillas. La mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con la colocación, pues en la punta se encontraba degustando un exquisito plato Joris, mientras que a la derecha sentada con incomodidad se encontraba Ginny que a su lado estaba Malfoy, absorto en sus pensamientos. Delante de ella Harry miraba la comida con desconfianza y Hermione a su lado ya estaba empezando a comer.

Fue una cena un poco incomoda para la mayoría, pero la comida, admitieron todos, estaba deliciosa. No hablaron mucho, solo cuando se sirvieron los postres se dieron más libertad para preguntar al hombre que encabezaba la mesa.

Señor Fichman, ¿vive usted aquí solo? – preguntó Hermione en un arranque de curiosidad.

Sí. Aunque solo estoy en esta casa para comer y dormir. Suelo pasarme todo el día afuera, en otros asuntos – respondió con una sonrisa amable.

¿Por qué vive usted aquí, tan alejado de todo? – preguntó Malfoy con sin educación, lo cual ganó una mirada de reprobación por parte de todos.

Esta casa es heredada y no puedo deshacerme de ella. Tiene un gran valor... familiar – contestó una sonrisa casi cínica.

Esta vez iba a preguntar Ginny, cuando alguien le propinó un golpe en la pierna. Ahogó un pequeño gemido de dolor y miró hacia Harry y Hermione con cara de reproche. Estos se dieron cuenta que se habían equivocado de pierna y con una mirada de disculpa, Hermione continuó

Muchas gracia por la cena señor Fichman, pero creo que ya es muy tarde y deberíamos acostarnos – se disculpó Hermione dando a entender que todos debían irse a su cama ya. Se dirigieron todo hacia el pasillo de sus habitaciones junto con Fichman. La última en llegar a la habitación fue Ginny pues era la que estaba más alejada de todos. Se dispuso a entrar en la habitación cuando una suave voz la sorprendió a sus espaldas. Se giró sobresaltada y vio a Joris que mostraba una impecable sonrisa. Extrañada por su presencia se dispuso a despedirse, cuando este se le acercó. Ella, por instinto, retrocedió quedándose pegada a la pared. Fichman por un momento la miró de la misma forma que lo hizo _él, _para después cogerle la mano suavemente y rozar sus labios por la pálida mano. Ginny se sonrojo por la acción y cuando quiso soltarse, él le cogió con un poco más de fuerza su mano, impidiendo que se soltara.

Buenas noches Ginevre – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. De repente, con un suave empujón de su mano atrajo a la pelirroja hacia él y la abrazó. Ella se quedó estática, sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces sintió, como la vez en el puente, la suave voz de aquel hombre en su oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió – Ginevre quedaos esta noche en la habitación y no salgáis a merodear. Sé que es algo propio de ti y tus amigos. Pero os aconsejo que descanséis esta noche. Siempre hay un mañana más duro que ayer – después de estas palabras que sorprendieron a la pelirroja, dejándola confundida por su significado, la soltó suavemente, hasta tenerla agarrada por la cintura con ambas manos. Suavemente deslizó su rostro hasta que con sus labios rozó la suave cara de la chica. Primero se deslizó por la frente de la pelirroja para después bajar a sus párpados que los había cerrado al sentir el contacto con los suaves labios del hombre. Suavemente rozó la nariz para bajar a los deseados labios de la joven. Los rozó suavemente, aunque después, con dulzura la besó.

De repente, Ginny reaccionó y soltándose de él bruscamente, se dirigió a su habitación donde cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta, dejándose caer en el frío suelo.


	12. Huidas

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido una crisis de inspiración entre otras cosas. Probablemente siga la historia ya que tengo muchas aventuras preparada para todos, depende también de los review y si tiene éxito no yo. De momento espero que os guste ;)

**12: Huidas:**

-¡Maldito trío de oro!. Ahora estoy encerrado en este ruinoso castillo por ellos. Toda la culpa la tiene la Weasley, si no fuera por ella yo no estaría en esta situación- Malfoy se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder reconciliar el sueño. Frustrado y resignado decidió levantarse y explorar el castillo.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó por el pasillo contrario a las habitaciones. A medida de que avanzaba por ese pasillo la iluminación se volvía más débil, sentía una opresión en el pecho. De repente escuchó un ruido. No sabía de donde venía, pero suponía que si ese ruido lo encontraba se vería sumergido en problemas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estoy?- Luna acababa de despertar, encontrándose a Hermione en otra cama leyendo un pequeño libro. Al darse cuenta de que su compañera había despertado, le prestó atención para descubrir que había currido en el bosque.

_-Luna, por fin despiertas. ¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque?-_ Hermione se encontraba ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-No te lo vas a creer, ¡Nos atacó una bestia!- Luna contestó emocionada.

_-¿Sólo una simple bestia? Creía que había sido algo más... oscuro-_ la emoción de Hermione se disipó con la respuesta de la rubia.

_-Mujer, teniendo en cuenta que se creía que llevaban años extinguidos en el Bosque Prohibido, creo que tengo derecho a emocionarme...-_ Luna intentó justificarse, pero enmudeció al observar el rostro de su amiga.

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos os atacó?_- Hermion preguntó alarmada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la puerta, donde estaba apoyada, sonar unos golpes secos.

-_¡Ginny, abre! Somos Harry y Ron, ¡Ginny, abre!_- la pelirroja abrió rápidamente para echarse a los brazos de su hermano.

_-No hay tiempo para ésto. Debemos salir de aquí_- Harry cortó el momento familiar apresurando a ambos pelirrojos.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?_- preguntó Ginny sin entender la extraña prisa de los dos chicos.

-_Ginny lo que nos atacó al bosque está dentro de este castillo. Debemos salir de aquí ahora o no saldremos nunca_- Ron parecía nervioso al responder. Cogió la mano de Ginny y la arrastró por los pasillos.

Ginny, de repente, recordó la advertencia que le había hecho Joris. Paró en seco sus pasos y miró preocupada al grupo.

-_No podemos salir de las habitaciones. Joris me advirtió de que no saliéramos de ellas_- la pelirroja miraba a sus acompañantes nerviosa, mientras los dos miraban a su alrededor.

-_¿Y te fías de él? Creo que tendrías que hacer más caso a tu hermano que a un desconocido_- Ron empezaba a perder la paciencia. Parecía que desde el día del castigo, todo lo que hacía tenía una consecuencia catastrófica.

-_Ron, tú y Ginny id a buscar a Hermione y Luna. Yo iré a buscar a Malfoy_- Harry se iba a dirigir por el pasillo contrario cuando Ron lo retuvo.

_-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir a buscar a ese idiota? ¿No podemos dejarlo aquí? Él nos serviría para que le distraerá mientras nosotros escapamos –_ Ron parecía muy convencido con lo que decía, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Ginny.

-Harry, nos vemos en la entrada del castillo- Ginny se despidió de Harry y cogiendo la mano de su hermano se echaron a correr en dirección a la habitación de Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Luna, Ginny no está en su habitación. Tal vez ya la han cogido. ¿Qué podemos hacer?-_ Hermione miraba a su alrededor esperando encontrar una respuesta.

_-Vayamos a buscar a Harry. Tal vez esté con él_- Luna intentó animar a su amiga, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien. Volvieron a correr por los pasillos, en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco corría por el pasillo desesperado. Sabía que ese ruido le traería problemas y no había fallado. Todo lo que había visto le daba una invitación segura para una muerte inmediata. Una cosa tenía bien clara: tenía que salir de ese lugar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien. Ni Luna ni Hermione están en la habitación. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?- espetó Ron al contemplar la habitación de las chicas completamente vacía.

_-Para empezar, ¿por qué no me explicas que demonios está pasando?- _espetó Ginny cansada de correr de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

_-Ahora no hay tiempo_- Ron volvió a coger la mano de su hermana y volvieron a correr pasillo adelante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora dónde demonios está Malfoy?- Harry refunfuñaba al contemplar la habitación vacía del rubio Slytherin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_¡Harry y Ron tampoco están!_- Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.

_-Tranquila Hermione. ¿Sabes que si te estresas mucho atraerás Merindolas? _- la voz de Luna volvía a ser la soñadora de siempre.

-¿Merinqué? ¿Crees que es el momento de estar pensando en estás cosas? - Hermione cogió la mano de Luna y volvieron a correr pasillo arriba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ya observaba la entrada. Con poco de suerte conseguiría salir vivo de allí, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se cuestionaba si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer. Quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí, pero abandonar a los Gryffindors... Definitivamente está aventura le estaba volviendo loco. Se deshizo de los pensamientos estúpidos y compasivos para volver a correr hacia la puerta principal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿Habremos llegado muy pronto? ¿Dónde está Harry? -_Ron miraba a su alrededor nervioso.

_-No creo que tarde mucho. Mientras me puedes explicar que diablos está ocurriendo- _Ginny demandó enfadada.

-_Está bien. Pues resulta que lo que nos atacó en el bosque fue..._ - pero la explicación fue interrumpida.

-_¡Por fin encuentro a alguien! ¿Dónde están los demás? _- Harry llegó solo esperando encontrar al resto del grupo, pero tan sólo eran tres.

_-Hermione y Luna no estaban en su habitación. Creía que a lo mejor estaban contigo o te las habrías encontrado- R_on se encogió de hombros sin comprender del todo que estaba ocurriendo.

_-¿Y Malfoy dónde está?_ - preguntó Ginny. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

-_Tampoco estaba en su habitación. No sé dónde están los demás- _

-Debemos encontrar a Hermione y Luna. No podemos dejarlas aquí- Ron parecía realmente preocupado.

-_¡Chicos! ¡Por fin os encontramos!_ - al final de la entrada aparecieron Hermione y Luna corriendo. Cuando llegaron, descansaron un momento para coger aire.

-_Mione, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada_- Ginny se dirigió a su amiga, intentando vanamente que alguien se dignase a explicarle la situación en que se encontraban.

-_¿Dónde está Malfoy? - _Luna preguntó mirando al grupo.

-_Ni lo sé ni me importa. Para mi ya podemos irnos- _Ron parecía decido a irse, pero los demás no estaban tan de acuerdo.

-_Ni hablar. No podemos dejarle aquí_- Ginny se negó en rotundo. Cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia ante la cara de enfado de su hermano.

-_¿Se puede saber por qué lo defiendes?_- Ron parecía molesto por la preocupación que mostraba su hermana hacia su mayor enemigo.

-_Ginny tiene razón Ron. No podemos dejarlo aquí_- Hermione defendió a Ginny, lo cual molestó aun más a Ron, ya que éste lo mal interpretó.

-_No hace falta que os preocupéis por mí. Se cuidarme solo-_ la voz de Draco Malfoy sobresaltó a todo el grupo.

El rubio parecía completamente agotado después de una larga carrera hacia la salida. Observó el grupo con desprecio y se acercó a ellos, con la dignidad que aun le restaba aquella noche.

_-Yo si fuera vosotros me apresuraría a salir de aquí. Es más, yo me voy ahora_- Malfoy se dirigió al grupo con aires de altivos, pero con marcada prisa.

_-Ya lo sabes. Te estábamos esperando para irnos_- Luna le respondió con su habitual tono soñador, provocando desconfianza en Malfoy.

-_Entonces vayámonos ahora_ – Harry indicó a todos mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia las puertas de salida. De repente una voz, fría y sibilante, se escuchó paralizando al grupo.

_-Me temo que no puedo perimitr que mis ilustres invitados abandonen mi casa en plena noche. Eso sería una falta de cortesía- _la voz de Joris se escuchaba desde detrás del grupo que se giró para observar al hombre que los había descubierto.

-_Os advertí de que no merodearais por la noche. Pero veo que ninguno no me ha hecho caso. Eso es una falta de respeto_- Joris parecía tranquilo, escalofriante.

-_¿Y a quien le importa tu respeto? Lo sabemos todo_- Ron espetó mientras sacaba su varita. Acto que fue imitado por todos.

-_Eso no servirá de nada_- Joris extendió las manos de repente y todas las velas que iluminaban la entrada se apagaron, sumiendo la entrada en una inescrutable oscuridad. Todos escucharon como el hombre susurraba algunas palabras, sin entender que decía. De repente, todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como un frío se le clavaba en la piel. Volvía a estar en el mismo lugar que cada pesadilla, pero su edad era distinta. Otra vez volví a tener sus quince años.

-_¿Pequeña dónde estás?_- otra vez aquella voz que la torturaba cada vez más en sueños.

Estaba asustada. No comprendía el porqué de la repetición del mismo sueño, una y otra vez. Por instinto, se levantó e intentó escapar de la sala. Fue imposible. Corrió hasta la primera columna que encontró y se escondió detrás, sabiendo que él la encontraría.

-_Mi pequeña Ginny, aun no entiendo por qué te escondes si sabes que te encontraré_- la voz de Tom Riddle envolvió nítidamente toda la sala. Sus pasos seguros se dirigieron hacia la columna donde se encontraba Ginny.

-_Por favor, déjame en paz_- susurró Ginny mientras sentía como le temblaban las piernas cada vez más.

-_Te encontré pequeña_- Tom se colocó delante de ella.

-_¡Vete Tom!- _Ginny intentó empujarlo, pero el le agarró ambas manos y la empujó contra la fría columna.

-_No, Ginny. No pienso irme hasta que me ayudes a conseguir algo que sólo tú puedes darme-_ se acercó a ella para observarla más de cerca. Entonces observó el rostro empapado en lágrimas de Ginny.

-_¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que no te haré daño- _Tom cuestionó mientras le soltaba las manos.

-_Me das miedo. Sólo quiero que desaparezcas, no quiero volverte a ver_- Ginny giró la cara para no observar los ojos rojos de Tom. El joven le cogió el rostro a la pelirroja y le obligó a mirarle.

-_No puedo irme de tus sueños. Sabes perfectamente que yo siempre estaré ahí. Soy una parte de tu esencia. Además, pronto nos volveremos a ver –_ Los ojos de Tom brillaron con intensidad mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡_Weasley! ¡Weasley! ¿Quieres parar de gritar?_- Ginny se despertó bruscamente para caer en los brazos de Malfoy.

-_Se fue..._- susurró Ginny mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos que la sostenían.

-_¿Weasley, acaso me ves cara de cojín?_-_ Draco, ante la tranquilidad de la pelirroja la soltó, cayendo al suelo._

_-¿Podrías ser un poco más amable? A este paso me vas a matar_-_ Ginny bordeó mientras se restregaba el golpe en el codo izquierdo._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué estabas gritando y llorando, otra vez?-_ inquirió Malfoy observando como Ginny ser restregaba los ojos.

-_¿Por qué debería decírtelo? No te incumbe-_ espetó Ginny observándolo ofendida.

_-_Encima que te hago de niñera y tú mira que eres borde. Aunque con la familia de pobretones no me extraña_- _Malfoy estaba provocando a Ginny, sabiendo que tarde o temprano saltaría. Y así lo hizo.

Ginny se abalanzó encima de Malfoy que lo encontró desprevenido. Empezó a golpearlo en el pecho, pero el rubio era mucho más fuerte y no tardo en voltearse y quedar encima de la pelirroja.

-_¿Y ahora qué Weasley?- _Preguntó Draco con aire triunfante.

-_Suéltame Malfoy. Quítate de encima idiota_- Ginny intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero no podía.

-_Ahora vas a decirme que te dedicas a soñar para ponerte así_- Malfoy no cuestionó, sino que impuso la orden de que hablara, lo cual molestó mucho a Ginny.

-_No pienso decírtelo_- Ginny se negó en rotundo. No quería ceder y dejar ganar al rubio.

-_Tengo muchas maneras para hacer que hables_- Draco intentó persuadirla.

-_¿A sí? Lo dudo mucho- _

_-Entonces comprueba esto- _Draco cogió las manos de Ginny y las levantó por encima de la cabellera pelirroja. Aunque Ginny intentaba soltarse, el rubio aprovechó la falta de barreras para besarle el cuello.

Primero fueron pequeños besos que hicieron reír a Ginny por las cosquillas que hacia. Pero Draco se fue animando, volviéndolos más apasionados. Justo después de dejar una marca bastante visible en el cuello de Ginny paró.

-_¿Piensas hablar ahora?_- preguntó observándola con aires triunfales.

-_Si te quitas de encima sí_- respondió Ginny avergonzada, mientras intentaba calmar el sonrojo.

Cuando Draco se levantó, fue entonces, cuando Ginny se percató de donde se encontraban. Se trataba de una sala oscura, iluminada por unas cuantas velas diminutas. Al fondo de la sala parecía que había más cuerpos yaciendo al suelo.

-_¿Aun no se han despertado los demás?_- preguntó Ginny intentando dirigirse hacia su hermano y evitar responder a Malfoy.

-_Ni lo pienses Weasley. No te vas a librar de responderme-_ Draco había adivinado los pensamientos de Ginny y la volvía a tener agarrada por las manos, obligándola a sentarse con él.

-_Pero tenemos que despertar a los demás. ¿No teníais tanta prisa por salir de aquí?_- Ginny intentaba escapar de Draco, pero le resultó imposible.

De repente, se escuchó una puerta abrirse. Ambos jóvenes miraron quien era el recién llegado para encontrarse a Joris. Ginny, al verlo, se liberó de Draco rápidamente y se acercó al hombre para pedirle ayuda.

-_¿Weasley qué haces? Vuelve aquí-_ Draco intentó cogerla, pero Ginny fue más rápida y llegó hasta el hombre antes de que el rubio la atrapara.

-_Malfoy ¿de qué estás hablando? El único que me preocupa aquí eres tú_- respondió mordaz Ginny. Pero al girarse y observar el rostro de Joris, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-_Vaya. Así que ahora la presa viene sola y todo. En fin. Señorita Ginevre si tiene la bondad de seguirme- _Joris le cogió la mano suavemente empujándola fuera de la habitación.

-¡Weasley no vayas! ¡Es una trampa!- Malfoy intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo. Joris cerró la puerta de la habitación y condució por los pasillos a Ginny.

Todos los pasillos estaban completamente oscuros, sin poder ver nada se dejaba guiar por aquel hombre. Al final, llegaron a una sala tenuamente iluminda, pero lo que vio en esa sala no le gustó nada. Sólo pudo contener la respiración y notar como se le helaba la sangre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco no perdió el tiempo. Rápidamente despertó a todos y explicó que le había ocurrido a Ginny.

-_Una pregunta: ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios la Weasley se fue por propia voluntad?_- Draco parecía más nervioso de lo normal y el ambiente tan cerrado y la compañía no ayudaba mucho.

-_Es que creo que Ginny no sabía nada_- Ron respondió titubeante. Toda aquella situación le parecía irreal.

-_Perfecto. Así que la tonta de la Weasley aun no se ha enterado en le lío que estamos metidos-_ Malfoy se pregutaba si realmente eran estos los héroes o se había ido con una panda de idiotas descerebrados.

-_¡Cállate Malfoy! Necesitamos elaborar un plan_- Harry empezó a imponer orden en el alboroto que se estaba empezando a originar. Debían marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible y además conseguir llevarse a Ginny con vida, lo cual complicaba todas las cosas mucho.

-_Harry no tenemos nuestras varita. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?_- Ron cada vez estaba más nervioso. Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

-_Para empezar hay muchas más maneras de salir de una habitación sin usar magia-_ Hermione intentó poner un poco de orden.

-_Habló la sangre sucia, experta en vulgaridades_- el comentario de Malfoy no se hizo de esperar, y en cuestión de segundos, Harry y Ron se abalanzaron para golpearle. Pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Hermione.

-_¡Ya lo tengo! No sé cómo no lo he pensado antes. Los métodos más tradicionales son los más seguros-_

-_Mione, ¿de qué estás hablando?- _preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-_Ya se como salir de aquí. La cuestión es ¿qué haremos una vez fuera?- _inquirió la morena esperando una respuesta.

_-_Yo tengo una idea_- _respondió Luna con voz vacilante.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lo que en ese momento le estaba ocurriendo a Ginny parecía irreal. Sentía que aun estaba en ese sueño, tal vez mejor pesadilla. Pero cuando escuchó que se verían pronto, no pensó que sería realmente tan pronto. En el salón donde habían cenado horas antes se encontraba un grupo de unos diez mortifagos. Todos ellos vestían encapuchados y no se veía ningún rostro. Los diez permanecían sentados en una hilera de sillas, observando a Ginny que sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían.

-_Lo siento pequeña, pero mi fidelidad con el Lord no tiene precio_- Joris la observó sonriendo con cinismo, después empujarla hacia donde estaban el grupo de motifagos.

-_¿Es está la que andamos buscando?_- preguntó un mortifago. Su voz era de mujer, aunque sonaba estridente.

-_Pelirroja, pecosa y pobretona. No hay duda, es una Weasley_- Ginny sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquella voz. El mismísimo Lucius Malfoy estaba en esa reunión donde ella era el tema principal.

Ginny se cuestionó si Malfoy sabía que su propio hijo estaba encerrado con Harry y los demás. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción que tendría al descubrirlo y que le podría ocurrir al rubio.

-_Nos ha mandado el Lord diciendo que tienes algo importante que debemos conseguir. Dánoslo y te dejaremos vivir... por un tiempo_- otro mortifago habló. Parecía el más calmado de todos.

-_No sé que es lo que buscáis. Yo no tengo nada_- Ginny trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba que tuviera nada que pudiera interesarle a Tom.

Intentó recordar todas las pesadillas, algún recuerdo por vano que fuera que le dijera algo. Pero siempre era la misma respuesta. Tom siempre le decía que ella tenía algo que él quería, pero nunca le decía que era.

La mujer mortifago que había hablado primero, cansada de esperar, alzó la varita dirigiéndola al pecho de Ginny. Justó cuando se dedicó a lanzar el hechizo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en otra parte del castillo. Todos se exaltaron, pensando que podrían ser posibles refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix. Dos mortifagos, Lucius Malfoy y la mujer motifago, se encargaron de coger a Ginny. Los demás mortifagos se dirigieron a la parte donde se había escuchado la explosión, guiados por Joris.


	13. Salidas problemáticas

**13: Salidas problemáticas:**

Harry se acercó a la puerta y empezó a golpearla con fuerza. Un momento después apareció un hombre encapuchado, reconocible para todo el grupo: un mortífago.

-Aquí ha habido un error. Draco Malfoy está encarcelado con nosotros- Harry parecía exaltado y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius?... Malfoy espera que te sacaré de aquí- cuando el guardia abrió la puerta, no se esperó encontrar a Ron a su derecha y a Hermione y Luna a su izquierda, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre él, inmovilizándolo al instante.

-Bien. Dinos donde están nuestras varitas- Malfoy se acercó al mortífago en tono amenazante.

-Malfoy... estás de su lado... - el mortífago no parecía tener intención de hablar.

-Pero que manía tenéis con los lados. Yo me preocupo por mí mismo... - Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco mientras esperaba a que contestara.

-Es inútil, no creo que hable. Pero tengo una ligera idea de donde pueden estar. Luna y yo iremos a buscar las varitas, mientras vosotros tres empezad a preparar el plan.

Los chicos se miraron acordando la decisión, aunque Malfoy no parecía nada convencido. Luna y Mione, en cambio, salieron corriendo a toda prisa por un pasillo.

-Bien, tenemos poco tiempo para prepararlo todo. Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a Ginny y espero que Malfoy tengas razón, porqué sino... estamos muertos- Harry salió corriendo por el pasillo contrario del que habían salido las chicas. Los otros chicos le siguieron.

Los pasillos se encontraban mal iluminados y se notaba que nadie se encontraba allí. No tardaron mucho en llegar al comedor y darse cuenta que era allí donde se encontraban un grupo de mortífagos y, en medio de éstos, estaba Ginny. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron lo máximo posible para poder inspeccionar el terreno y escuchar de que estaban hablando.

-Pelirroja, pecosa y pobretona. No hay duda, es una Weasley- Ginny sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquella voz. El mismísimo Lucius Malfoy estaba en esa reunión donde ella era el tema principal.

Ron y Harry observaron la reacción de Malfoy de reojo, pero éste parecía ni inmutarse, lo cual volvieron a poner atención en la conversación.

-Nos ha mandado el Lord diciendo que tienes algo importante que debemos conseguir. Dánoslo y te dejaremos vivir... por un tiempo- otro mortífago habló. Parecía el más calmado de todos.

En este momento los tres jóvenes estaban sin entender nada. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ginny tuviera algo de Voldemort? Ella no le habría robado nada en ninguna ocasión. Además, el diario fue destruido y esa fue su única pertenencia...

-No sé que es lo que buscáis. Yo no tengo nada- Ginny trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba que tuviera nada que pudiera interesarle a Tom.

De repente observaron como un mortífago alzaba la varita contra Ginny. Ron, al ver la escena se preparó para intervenir y salvar a su hermana, pero fue interrumpido por los brazos de Harry y una explosión que se escuchó en el castillo. Debido a la explosión salieron la mayoría de mortífago, lo cual les dejaba un poco más de ventaja y la suerte de que uno de ellos era el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

--

-Las varitas seguro que estarán en la habitación de Joris. Me juego lo que quieras- Hermione y Luna seguían corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Y cómo sabes donde está su habitación?- Luna empezaba a cansarse por la incesante carrera y esperaba que la dichosa habitación estuviera cerca.

-Malfoy me lo dijo. Él la encontró por casualidad y es así como se enteró en el lío en que estamos metidos todos. Por fin llegamos...

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta negra, esperando unos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido en la frenética carrera. Una vez listas, abrieron la puerta, comprobando que no había ninguna señal de vida dentro. Observaron la habitación totalmente oscuras, sin poder escudriñar ningún detalle sobre el paradero de sus varitas.

-Espero que estén aquí y que podamos encontrarlas – Hermione parecía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Tranquila, con un _Accio varita_ basta – en dos segundos Luna tenía su varita en la mano. Hermione sonrió al no pensar en esa opción antes.

-Vaya, eso de ser hija de muggles a veces es un inconveniente. _Accio varita_ -

Ambas observaron de donde venían las varitas y recogieron las del grupo. Entonces, Hermione convocó un hechizo provocando un gran estruendo.

-Eso será suficiente para atraerlos y conseguir un tiempo de distracción. Ahora debemos regresar con los demás - y volvieron a correr dirección al comedor del castillo.

--

-¡Maldita sea, Potter! Haz lo que yo te diga -

-Ni hablar. No puedo estar seguro de que no vayas a traicionarnos -

-Entonces, ¿que crees que hago aquí? -

-Tal vez todo sea una trampa para atraparme y llevarme ante Voldemort. Que gran premio que el hijo del mayor seguidor mortífago de Voldemort le entregara a Harry Potter- la ironía era palpable mientras miraba a Malfoy con recelo.

-No seas tan egocéntrico y déjate de idioteces. Haz lo que te digo -

-Ni hablar. Lo haremos a mi manera -

-No y se acabó. Aunque tenga que ser por las malas -

Harry y Draco empezaron a forcejear hasta que en un descuido, ambos fueron a rodar en el suelo, justo delante de la vista de todos los miembros del comedor. El motífago los observó mientras mantenía sujeta a Ginny, que se había puesto muy pálida al ver la escena.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Harry Potter en persona que ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia. Señor Malfoy, quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia, que esta haciendo aquí en compañía de Potter – Lucius observaba la escena con recelo y una ira contenida por la presencia de su hijo al lado del niño de la cicatriz.

-Yo... - Draco se quedó helado al reconocer la voz del mortífago, pero Harry consiguió reaccionar rápidamente.

Se abalanzó sobre Draco y le inmovilizó, mientras le miraba significativamente para que siguiera su actuación. Así, delante de los ojos de Lucius Malfoy, su hijo había sido capturado por Harry Potter.

-Le ofrezco su hijo a cambio de Ginny – Harry intentó cambiar un trueque, lo cual se ganó la mirada asesina de Draco.

-Me temo Potter que no estoy interesado en esta oferta. Si Draco ha sido tan débil de dejarse capturar por tí, no merece la pena ayudarlo en estos momentos. Además, ahora estoy más interesado en la Weasley.

Harry se sorprendió por unos instantes, pero se mantuvo firme. Draco, en cambio, sólo bajo la cabeza y se mantuvo inmóvil. Ginny miró también asombrada la escena, _así que no era a Malfoy a quien buscaban en Hogwarts, sino a mí..._ y observó como Draco escondía el dolor, aunque en sus ojos se mantenían una lucha por reflejar las emociones contra por escuchar aquellas palabras de su propio padre.

-¡Harry! - Hermione acababa de entrar en al sala con varias varitas en la mano y aspecto agitado.

Detrás de ella, Luna tenía el mismo aspecto, pero con alguna pequeña herida provocada por algún hechizo.

-¡Hermione! - Ron se acercó corriendo a recoger las varitas y sercionarse del buen estado de su compañera.

-Malfoy somos más que vosotros dos. Rendiros y entregadnos a Ginny -

La mujer mortífago sentada en la silla en silencio hasta ese momento se hechó a reír estridentemente, mientras que Malfoy se preparaba para el duelo.

-Que te lo has creído Potter, ¡_Crucius_! - el hechizo estaba dirigido tanto a Harry como a Draco, que tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente, cada uno a un lado, para no recibir el impacto.

-Ron, vigila a Malfoy. Yo me encargaré de este duelo -

-De acuerdo -

Luna y Hermione aprovecharon el momento para acercarse a Ginny, pero la mortífago apareció delante, dispuesta a comenzar un duelo con ellas.

-Luna ve con Ginny y asegúrate de que este bien. Yo me encargo -

-Luna llegó hasta Ginny que observaba la escena petrificada. No podía comprender que todo esto estuviera pasando sólo porqué Voldemort quisiera obtener algo de ella que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que era.

-Ginny... - Luna consiguió hacerla reaccionar.

-Lu..na hay que salir de aquí, ahora. ¡Él viene! - estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a todos los presentes en el comedor provocando distintas reacciones, pero consiguiendo que la distracción de los mortífagos fuera un punto clave para que los duelos fueran decisivos a terminar a favor de los dos Griffindors.

-Tranquila, estamos en ello - en ese preciso momento se unió Hermione, después de dejar inconsciente a su contrincante – Hermione no podemos separarnos, pero se nos está acabando el tiempo – Luna parecía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Tienes razón, pero por ahora será lo mejor. Llévate a Ginny, Ron y Malfoy y dirígete donde te he indicado antes. Yo intentaré ayudar a Harry. Si en media hora no hemos llegado marchaos. Buscad a Dambledore y contadle todo. Él ya sabrá que hacer.

-Sí, vamos Ginny – ambas chicas se dirigieron donde estaban Ron y Draco para marcharse corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-¿Dónde crees que va Weasley? ¡Maldita sea! - Lucius intentando alcanzar al grupo, bajo un momento la guardia.

Hermione y Harry aprovecharon ese descuido y con un doble _Petrificus totalus_ consiguieron ganar el duelo.

-Bien. Harry hay que darse prisa -

-Sí, pero ¿dónde han ido los demás? -

-La entrada principal seguro que está vigilada. Así que como todo castillo medieval tiene que tener una salida secreta, por si hay algún ataque imprevisto. Seguramente estará en las mazmorras... Es un poco arriesgado, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora -

-Tienes razón. Hay que salir de aquí - y ambos empezaron a correr.

Unos minutos después, apareció Joris en el comedor seguido por unos cuantos mortífagos. Al observar la escena de los dos camaradas al suelo y la prisionera desaparecida apretó fuertemente los labios y se abalanzó sobre el primer mortífago que tenía al lado. En unos segundos cayó muerto al suelo, mientras Joris volvía a mostrar una sonrisa serena.

-Bien. Parece que nuestra pequeña princesa está escondida en este castillo. Tardaremos un poco debido a la magnitud del edificio, pero desde aquí puedo saborear su dulce aroma... - con pasos tranquilos se dirigió al pasillo, seguido a una distancia prudencial por el resto de mortífagos.

--

-Minerva -

-¿Que ocurre August? - la mirada de la profesora McGonagall mostraba preocupación.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo problema. Necesito que convoques una reunión urgente con la Orden. Yo ahora debo ocuparme de un asunto -

-August, ¿dónde vas a estas horas? -

-Parece que hay demasiado movimientos en el bosque prohibido – y salió por la puerta de su despacho, rumbo al bosque.

--

Todos habían conseguido llegar a las mazmorras. Estaban completamente exhaustos por la situación tan frenética que estaban viviendo, así que se tomaron unos minutos para recuperarse y empezar a pensar que harían a partir de ese momento.

-Bueno. Por lo menos nos hemos librado de ellos. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que nos encuentren, así que será mejor que empecemos a buscar alguna salida – Hermione parecía decidida.

-¿Y dónde buscamos exactamente? - Ron, en cambio, no lo tenía tan claro.

-Bueno... buscad en las paredes alguna señal o alguna palanca camuflada. Todos los castillos medievales tenían una segunda salida, éste debería ser así -

-Bien, entonces empecemos. Ah, Ginny, cuando salgamos de aquí me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – Harry observó como Ginny rehuía su mirada dolida, sabiendo perfectamente que quería hablar sobre lo que había escuchado en el comedor del castillo.

-Claro – musitó débilmente para apartarse y empezar a buscar. Draco la siguió discretamente, mientras los demás empezaban a buscar en el lugar.

-Eh, Weasley – llamó su atención sin que el resto del grupo se diera cuenta.

-¿Que pasa Malfoy? - Ginny le miró con recelo.

-¿Que es lo que tienes que quiere el Señor Oscuro? - Draco estaba expectante mientras Ginny seguía meditando aquella pregunta. Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea – suspiró sintiéndose frustrada ante tal situación.

-Venga ya, no me lo trago. Seguro que en el castillo, cuando estábamos cumpliendo el castigo, te venía a buscar a tí. Todo esto es porqué tienes algo del Señor Oscuro. Aunque, pensándolo, no sé que podría tener una pobretona como tú... - Malfoy empezó a cavilar sin prestar atención a la mirada furiosa de Ginny.

Se giró y se fue a otra parte, bien lejos de él. Tardaron un buen rato en encontrar alguna señal de que la idea de Hermione no era del todo descabellada, pero al final y después de mucha paciencia, fue Harry quien encontró un pasadizo secreto. Ahora quedaba una sola duda: entrar o no.

-A mi no me da muy buena espina ¿y si nos conduce a un sitio peor? - Ron miraba el oscuro pasillo con recelo.

-¿y que quieres hacer?, ¿esperar a que vengan y nos encuentren? - Hermione ya casi había perdido la paciencia.

-Tranquila Hermi. Lo mejor será ir por el pasillo, nos alejaremos un poco de los mortífagos y además nos moveremos de lugar. Además, ya no tenemos mucho que perder -

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Potter – Malfoy lo miró altivamente.

-Bueno, ya basta. Vamos y ya está – Ginny cansada de tanta charla se adelantó a los demás y con un _Lumos_ empezó a recorrer el pasillo.

Los demás no tardaron nada en seguirla. Ron fue corriendo detrás de ella para mantenerla bien cerca, seguido de Harry y Hermione que se dedicaban a observar todo el pasillo en busca de alguna señal que indicara adónde se dirigían. A continuación, Luna con su andar tranquilo sólo seguía al grupo con su aire de ensoñación y finalmente Draco que estaba atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera proceder de detrás, indicándole que alguien se aproximase.

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando, con la sensación de estar totalmente perdidos y caminando en círculos, pero el pasadizo era recto y no habían encontrado otra ruta. Cuando empezaban a perder toda esperanza de encontrar la salida de esa eterna oscuridad se toparon con una puerta de hierro con aspecto de ser muy pesada y sin haber sido usada durante mucho tiempo.

-No sé por qué, pero esto no me gusta – Ginny arrugó la nariz en señal de desconfianza.

-Harry se adelantó y al probar de abrir la puerta manualmente se dio cuenta de que pesaba menos.

-Que, Potter, ¿te falta fuerza? - le observaba con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida en la cara.

-Cállate Malfoy – Ron habló con mucha rudeza, sorprendiendo al grupo.

_-Alohomora_ – Harry había utilizado el hechizo para abrir la puerta que se movió como si su peso hubiera desaparecido.

Entraron todos dentro de la sala alzando la varita debido a la oscuridad de la sala. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerro suavemente y una antorchas colgadas en las paredes se encendieron de golpe, asustando a todos debido a lo que observaban sus ojos.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? - Ron ahora parecía más alterado mientras observaba la sala.

-Esto, parece una... cámara de tortura... - Hermione recordaba haber leído sobre éstas en algún libro sobre castillos medievales, pero no creía que encontraría ninguna nunca.

-Joder. Hay que salir de aquí. Las cosas cada vez van peor – Malfoy parecía más nervioso de lo normal.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar por donde hemos venido – Ginny sugirió esto mientras ya se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta, pero un ruido alertó a todos.

-Los mortífagos se dirigen hacia aquí – Luna ahora ya mostraba signos de preocupación.

-Bien. Pensemos un momento – Hermione empezó a recorrer sus ojos por toda la sala intentando buscar una salida.

-No hay tiempo para pensar, sangre sucia – Malfoy con los nervios no había reparado en sus palabras, lo cual trajo consecuencias peores.

-A Hermione no la llames así – Ron se abalanzó contra Draco dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar, pero Ginny se precipitó entre los dos.

-Por favor, Ron. Ahora no. No levantes la voz – miró a su hermano implorándole para que guardara la compostura. A regañadientes obedeció.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, escuchando los pasos firmes de los mortífagos acercándose pareció que Hermione había conseguido encontrar otra salida.

-Está bien. Es muy arriesgado, pero tal y como estamos... - Hermione se dirigió a sus compañeros para contarles la manera de salir de allí.

-¿Que debemos hacer? - Harry restaba serio esperando la explicación.

-¿Veis esa puerta? Conducirá a una especie de mazmorra o más bien una especie de cárcel, pero allí seguramente tiene que haber una salida. El puente indica que un río pasa por aquí cerca y siempre en las mazmorras acostumbra a haber un pasadizo de salida que conduce al río -

-Bien. Entonces hacia las mazmorras – Harry se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, seguido por los demás.

Bajaron unas escaleras con cuidado y se encontraron que la explicación de Hermione era correcta. El lugar parecía una especie de cárcel en muy malas condiciones. Todos sintieron un escalofrío al observar el lugar.

-A ver si lo adivino. El pasadizo estará dentro de uno de estos calabozos – Ron observó expectante la respuesta de Hermione.

-Correcto. Buscad, haber si oís el sonido de la corriente del agua – y se dirigió al primer calabozo.

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos – Ron se dirigió al siguiente. Y los demás se fueron repartiendo.

Ginny llegó al más alejado de la puerta y lo abrió. Debido a la oscuridad no podía observar nada por lo cual tropezó y cayó al suelo, sintiendo como algo caía encima y delante suyo. Con un suspiro convocó un _Lumos_ con su varita y observó que la había hecho caer. Al verlo palideció y soltó un grito alertando a todos los huéspedes del castillo.

El primero en llegar fue Draco que al observar la escena empezó a reír descontroladamente, después llegó rápidamente Ron que lo apartó bruscamente para saber como se encontraba su hermana. Al observar la escena se quedó sorprendido, pero en seguida reaccionó.

-Ginny, ¿cómo has acabado así? -

-¡Ron quítame esto de encima! - imploraba mientras no se atrevía ni a moverse.

Ron se acercó con prudencia y empezó a mover un gran esqueleto, medio descompuesto aún, que estaba encima de Ginny, la cual había tropezado con el pie y lo había arrastrado hasta el suelo para caer encima de ella.

-Weasley estas cosas sólo te pasan a tí – Malfoy seguía riendo mientras miraba la escena.

En seguida llegaron los demás que se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo medio descompuesto.

-No creía que aún hubiera alguien aquí – Harry no sabía si estar sorprendido o preocupado.

-Es de hace bastante tiempo – Hermione también mostraba signos de nervios.

-Supongo que aquí no debe estar la salida – Ginny se levantó malhumorada debido a su reciente mala suerte.

-O puede que sea eso lo que nos quieren hacer creer – Hermione entro dentro del calabozo, con cuidado de no tropezar con el esqueleto y se acercó al fondo.

Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose con brusquedad los sobresaltó a todos. Los mortífagos habían llegado a las sala de tortura y debido al grito de Ginny seguramente ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia allí.

-Bravo, Weasley. Acabas de dar una invitación directa para que nos encuentren – Malfoy la miró molesto mientras ella bajaba el rostro como signo de culpabilidad.

-Hubieran venido de todas formas – Luna apartó a Malfoy y se acercó a su amiga para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Está aquí! ¡La he encontrado! - Hermione llamó la atención del grupo que se acercaron.

-Es muy pequeño – Ron parecía preocupado por el tamaño del agujero.

-Tranquilo. Podremos pasar – Hermione parecía muy segura.

Bien, pues empecemos ahora – Harry dejó pasar a Hermione que se dispuso a entrar primera.

-Mione, ten cuidado – Ron la había cogido torpemente del brazo y la miraba preocupado. Ella sonrió.

Entró y se arrastró por un pequeño túnel hasta que éste se acababa abruptamente y dejaba paso a una pequeña pendiente, donde se escuchaba el murmullo del río correr cueva abajo.

-Bien. Ron ve tú ahora por si Hermione tiene algún problema -

El siguiente fue Ron que con más dificultad debido a su corpulencia logro llegar hasta el final. Justo debajo de la pendiente estaba Hermione, saltó y se mantuvo cerca de ella mientras observaban alrededor, pensando en la manera de cruzar el río. Un momento después se escuchó saltar a alguien y observaron que era Luna, seguida por Ginny.

Cuando Harry entro en el pasadizo y empezó a arrastrarse por él se escuchó la puerta de la mazmorras abrirse y entrar corriendo a los mortífagos. Harry intentó salir y plantar cara, pero Malfoy le obligó a salir. Draco intentó entrar él también, pero unas manos le apresaron y le impidieron moverse.

Cuando Harry saltó la pendiente les contó lo sucedido: Draco había sido apresado por los mortífagos. Lo cual provocó otra discusión en el grupo.

-¿y qué? No le harán nada. Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Tenemos que marcharnos nosotros – Ron estaba decidido a que la mejor opción era seguir adelante ellos.

-Ni hablar – Ginny se mostró totalmente en contra.

-¿Por qué no? - Ron la miró molesto por defender a su enemigo.

-Ginny tiene razón, Ron. No podemos abandonar a Malfoy – Hermione se mostró de acuerdo con su compañero, lo cual molestó mucho más al pelirrojo.

-Si tanto lo queréis, ya podéis ir vosotras a buscarlo. Yo me vuelvo – Ron se disponía irse.

-Ron, por favor. Malfoy nos ha ayudado a salvar a Ginny – Harry intentó convencer a su amigo, pero éste no daba su brazo a torcer.

-A mí me parece que es una buena idea – Luna habló captando la atención del grupo – Ron y yo nos marcharemos a buscar ayuda, mientras vosotros podéis intentar ayudar a Malfoy -

Los demás se mostraron de acurdo con la solución que había propuesto Luna, así que se dividieron y se dispusieron a seguir cada grupo su misión. Mientras Ron y Luna se disponían a cruzar el río a nado ya que la corriente no era muy fuerte, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se disponían a encontrar una entrada para volver al castillo y ayudar a Malfoy.

- Quien me iba a decir que acabaría arriesgando mi vida para ayudar a Malfoy – Ginny suspiró mientras se preparaba para la continuación de aquella desagradable aventura.


End file.
